La face cachée du serpent
by Slytherin Princess Jade
Summary: Victoria Silversky est la fille de l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort. Sera-t-elle la digne de fille de son père ou va-t-elle devenir son ennemie? Elle apprendra vite qu'une rencontre peut changer une vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Me voilà avec une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a quelques mois déjà, et que je suis en train de réécrire en améliorant certains détails :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Lors du banquet de début d'année, Dumbledore annonça aux élèves de Poudlard que leur école accueillerait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cette nouvelle provoqua la joie de tous. Il leur indiqua que seuls les élèves âgés de 17 ans au moins pouvaient y participer, et que les inscriptions auraient lieu à la fin du mois d'octobre.<p>

A la table de Gryffondor, Harry et ses amis discutaient vivement.

« Ca a l'air génial ! » s'écria Ron. « J'aimerais trop y participer ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Voyons, Ron, tu n'as pas entendu Dumbledore ? Il faut avoir 17 ans ! »  
>« Ce n'est qu'une stupide règle. Et comment il veut nous y empêcher, d'abord ? »<br>« C'est le règlement. Tu peux être sûr que Dumbledore aura pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour contrôler que tous ceux qui déposent leur candidature ont 17 ans. »

Fred et George se regardèrent d'un air complice.

« Nous, on y arrivera. » dit Fred.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

« Oh, et puis-je savoir comment ? »  
>« Certainement, mademoiselle, mais pas tout de suite » s'écria George sur un ton mystérieux.<p>

Hermione haussa les épaules.

A la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle parlaient de la même chose.

« Je suis sûr que Potter voudra jouer les héros et participer au tournoi » dit Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux.

Victoria Silversky soupira d'un air exaspéré.

« T'as un problème, Vic ? » s'exclama Drago.  
>« Vous critiquez Potter mais je suis sûre que vous aussi vous rêvez d'y participer. »<p>

Drago la fusilla du regard.

« Et alors ? C'est pas normal ? »  
>« …si tu le dis »<p>

Victoria ne voulait pas trop entrer en matière. C'était peine perdue, avec eux. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleu clair et plaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles.

« Ce n'est de toute façon pas de votre âge. »  
>« Evidemment, on le sait, tu nous prends pour des imbéciles ? »<p>

Victoria haussa les épaules. Elle se doutait bien qu'au fond de lui, Drago mourait d'envie de participer au tournoi pour se mettre en valeur. Ce dernier grimaça. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'elle ait rompu avec lui. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble dès leur première semaine à Poudlard, et la rupture avait profondément blessé son égo. Leurs pères étaient très amis, ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère et admiraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors Drago et Victoria se devaient de rester en bons termes.

Soudain, le Baron Sanglant apparut de sous la table, arrachant à Victoria un cri de surprise, faisant tomber son verre.  
>La table de Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et s'esclaffa.<p>

« Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur. » dit le fantôme.  
>« Ce n'est rien… » murmura Victoria, rouge de honte alors que tout le monde riait.<p>

A la table de Gryffondor, Hermione se pencha vers Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la fille d'un ami de Lucius Malefoy ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il se souvenait très bien du père de Victoria Silversky. C'était un très grand homme imposant avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il était tout le temps vêtu de vert et de noir, et ses yeux paraissaient lancer des éclairs. Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt leur rencontre au chemin de Traverse, deux ans plus tôt, le même jour où il avait fait la connaissance de Lucius Malefoy.

Ginny paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Ca va, Ginny ? » s'enquit Ron.  
>« Oui…c'est juste que…je ne vous l'avais jamais avoué, mais Victoria m'a sauvé la vie, l'année passée. »<p>

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, choqués.

« Comment ça, elle t'a sauvée la vie ? » s'exclama Ron.

Ginny rougit.

« En fait, l'année passée, un soir, je rentrais du cours de botanique et elle de l'entraînement de Quidditch, quand deux Détraqueurs nous ont barré la route. »

Harry sursauta : Victoria était-elle capable de lancer un Patronus ?

« Elle a lancé un Patronus et les Détraqueurs se sont enfuis. Elle m'a juste souri et elle est partie vers le château. »  
>« Ginny, tu prétends que cette gamine sait lancer un Patronus ? » dit George.<br>« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas trop bu de jus de citrouille, soeurette ? » plaisanta Fred.

Hermione leur lança un regard plein de reproche.

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? »  
>« Mais puisque je l'ai vue, je n'ai pas halluciné, quand même ! »<p>

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione.

« Un Patronus est un sort très difficile à lancer pour un élève de troisième année. »  
>« Euh, oui, Harry, mais toi tu en as été capable… » dit Ron.<br>« Oui, Ron, mais Harry a eu besoin de beaucoup d'heures d'entraînement avec le professeur Lupin ! » s'écria Hermione.  
>« D'accord, mais ça n'explique pas comment cette fille a appris à le faire. C'est une Serpentard, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce n'est certainement pas ses camarades qui le lui ont appris ! »<br>« Chuuut, Ron, tu parles beaucoup trop fort ! » lui reprocha Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ron a raison. Un Patronus, c'est le contraire de la Magie Noire… »  
>« Pourquoi vous êtes persuadés que les Serpentard pratiquent de la Magie Noire ? » demanda Ginny.<p>

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire.

« Parce que c'est la vérité ! » répondit Fred.  
>« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs ! » protesta Hermione. « Il doit bien y avoir des gens normaux dans cette maison, quand même ! »<br>« Peut être, mais c'est bizarre. » conclut Harry.

Le début d'année fut relativement chargé et Harry n'eut pas le loisir de repenser à Victoria et au Patronus. Il avait beaucoup de travail à rendre et les entraînements de Quidditch occupaient son peu de temps libre.

Les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter. Le mois d'octobre finit par arriver, et, le 30, les deux écoles participant au tournoi arrivèrent à Poudlard. Tous furent stupéfaits de voir Viktor Krum pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Ron paraissait hypnotisé.

Dumbledore leur annonça que pour déposer leur candidature, il leur fallait mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Il leur rappela que seuls les élèves âgés de 17 ans au moins pouvaient le faire. Fred et George levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Le lendemain, Fred et George arrivèrent devant la Coupe de Feu en grande pompe.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, admirez un peu comment nous allons traverser la Limite d'Âge grâce à une potion vieillissante. » s'exclama George.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca ne marchera pas ! »  
>« Oh, et pourquoi, Miss je sais tout ? » s'enquit Fred.<br>« Vous pensez vraiment qu'un sorcier du calibre de Dumbledore se laisserait berner par une innocente petite potion vieillissante ? »  
>« Oui ! » dirent Fred et George en chœur.<p>

Sur ce, ils burent la potion. Hermione continua sa lecture, indifférente aux jumeaux.

Victoria Silversky était assise dans un coin et discutait avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle observait Fred et George Weasley.

« Quels crétins ces deux jumeaux, franchement » dit Pansy.  
>« Pourquoi ? »<br>« Ils sont toujours en train de faire leurs intéressants, regarde-les ! »

Ils venaient de mettre leurs noms dans la coupe et paraissaient très fiers d'eux.

« Ils n'ont même pas 17 ans… » dit Victoria.  
>« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »<br>« Euh, je sais pas. »

Soudain, ils entendirent un gros bruit et la coupe commença à lancer des éclairs. Fred et George furent alors projetés en arrière. Ils ressemblaient à deux vieillards, avec une barbe et des cheveux blancs. Ils commencèrent alors à se taper dessus.  
>Pansy les regarda, dégoûtée.<p>

« On se croirait au zoo. »

Victoria n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, car Viktor Krum pénétra dans la salle. Tout le monde le regarda, impressionné.

« Tu vois, lui, il est capable de participer au tournoi ! » dit Pansy. « Pas ces espèces de babouins, là » elle montrait Fred et George.

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle se leva.

« Bon, je dois aller à la bibliothèque. »

Le lendemain, lors du dîner d'Halloween, Dumbledore se dirigea vers la coupe pour désigner les noms des participants au tournoi.  
>Des morceaux de papiers sortaient de la coupe.<p>

« Le champion, ou plutôt la championne, de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, est Fleur Delacour ! » s'exclama Dumbledore.

Tout le monde applaudit et Fleur rejoignit une petite pièce à l'arrière de la Grande Salle.

« Le champion de l'Institut Durmstrang est…Viktor Krum ! »

Krum eut droit à une énorme ovation. Il rejoignit Fleur.

« Et enfin, le champion de Poudlard est…Cedric Diggory ! »

Tout Poudlard l'applaudit à tout rompre. Il était très fier, et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il rejoignit Krum et Fleur.  
>A la table de Gryffondor, Fred et George étaient déçus.<p>

« C'est pas juste. »  
>« Notre potion aurait pu fonctionner… »<br>« Oh, s'il vous plaît ! » dit Hermione. « Vous vous êtes ridiculisés, admettez-le. »

Fred et George croisèrent les bras et boudèrent.

« Il est tellement sympa, Diggory… » dit Ron. « Je le connais bien, tu sais. Il m'aime bien, on s'entend bien. »  
>« Euh, Ron, tu lui as juste dit bonjour et aurevoir lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch… » rectifia Ginny.<br>« Pas du tout ! » protesta Ron.  
>« Si, Ginny a raison, Ron. » confirma Hermione.<br>« Vous n'en savez rien. »  
>« Chuuut, Dumbledore veut dire quelque chose » dit Harry.<p>

En effet, Dumbledore réclama le silence.

« Nous avons donc nos trois champ… » commença Dumbledore.

Soudain, la coupe commença à faire un drôle de bruit et elle cracha un quatrième morceau de papier. Dumbledore l'attrapa, choqué.

« HARRY POTTER ? »

Harry sursauta. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour lui faire signe de se lever. Il s'exécuta et rejoignit les autres dans la petite salle, sous les regards dégoûtés de ses camarades.  
>Un cinquième morceau de papier fut craché par la coupe. Dumbledore le déplia et parut encore plus choqué.<p>

« Victoria Silversky. »

Victoria crut qu'on venait de lui verser un bac à glace sur la tête. Tout le monde la regardait.

« Tu as fait ça ? TRAITRESSE ! » s'écria Drago.

Tout le monde murmurait, mais les mots « tricheurs » et « traitres » étaient bien perceptibles. Dumbledore était livide.  
>Victoria se leva et rejoignit Harry et les trois autres champions dans la salle. Dumbledore la suivit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il leur sauta pratiquement dessus.<p>

« AVEZ-VOUS MIS VOS NOMS DANS LA COUPE ? »

Viktor hocha la tête.

« Oui, nous avoir mis noms dans coupe ! »

Dumbledore le fusilla du regard.

« MAIS PAS VOUS ! POTTER ET SILVERSKY ! »

Krum parut vexé. Il se renfrogna et détourna le regard. Harry et Victoria se regardèrent, embarrassés et effrayés.

« Non, professeur. » dit Harry.  
>« ET VOUS ! »<br>« Non plus, professeur »

Dumbledore commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

« Je ne comprends pas… ! »

Les cinq adolescents le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Je…c'est impossible…c'est… »

Sur ces paroles, Dumbledore quitta la salle. Il courait presque.

A la table de Gryffondor, tout le monde était choqué.

« Je n'en reviens pas. » dit Ron avec amertume.  
>« C'est terrible ! » s'écria Hermione, la voix tremblante.<br>« Quel con ! » cracha Ron.

Hermione et Ginny le dévisagèrent.

« Pardon ? »  
>« C'est un gros connard ! Il voulait pas me laisser participer. Il savait très bien comment faire ! Mais il voulait être le seul ! »<br>« Mais RON ! Arrête un peu ! » dit Ginny.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Je doute que ce soit lui, Ron. »  
>« Ouais ouais, bien sûr, quelqu'un aurait mis son nom ET celui de la Serpentard ? »<br>« Mais REFLECHIS ! » s'écria Hermione. « C'est LOGIQUE ! »  
>« En quoi c'est logique ? »<br>« Quelqu'un a voulu mettre Harry en danger. Les épreuves du tournoi sont horribles, tu as entendu Dumbledore au début de l'année, il a été interrompu pendant des années parce qu'il y a eu trop de morts ! »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Silversky est dedans. »  
>« RON ! C'est pourtant clair ! »<br>« Non. »  
>« C'est pour qu'elle s'assure qu'il perde et qu'il se blesse ! »<br>« Je ne pense pas. Pour moi, Harry est tout aussi con et traitre que Silversky. C'est tout. »

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, désespérées. Ron était bien trop têtu.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était assis dans un coin de la salle. Il n'osait pas adresser la parole à Victoria. C'était un piège, sans aucun doute. Mais celle-ci avait l'air tout aussi choquée que lui. Elle fixait un point sur la cheminée et se rongeait les ongles, chose qu'elle ne devait pas faire souvent, à en juger par ses mains parfaitement manucurées de vernis à ongle noir.

Dumbledore déambula dans la pièce, toujours aussi perturbé qu'avant.

« VOUS DEUX ! »

Victoria et Harry se regardèrent.

« J'ai discuté avec les juges du tournoi et mes collègues. Vous devez participer au tournoi. La coupe a décidé que vous deviez y participer, alors il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. »

Victoria poussa un petit cri d'horreur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Miss Silversky, reprenez-vous. »  
>« Mais je ne veux pas y participer ! »<p>

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, j'en suis navré. »

Il les abandonna à nouveau.

Victoria se laissa glisser contre le mur, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Fleur s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Mais non, ça ira ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

« Je déteste ce genre de compétitions ! »

« …ça ira. »

« Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe, et Harry non plus ! »

Harry sursauta. Il ne savait pas qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. C'était plutôt inhabituel pour un Serpentard.

« C'est étrange, effectivement » commença Fleur. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de risquer la vie de cinq élèves. »

Cette phrase effraya Victoria encore plus. Elle recommença à pleurer. Fleur laissa tomber. Harry décida donc de lui parler.

« Ecoute Victoria… »

Victoria leva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers lui.

« Tu peux faire confiance à Dumbledore. »

« Dumbledore… ? »

« Oui. Il veillera sur notre sécurité. »

Dumbledore entra.

« Rita Skeeter veut vous interviewer. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et Victoria.

« Vous avez mis vos noms vous-mêmes. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'on doute de la sécurité de Poudlard. Je n'aime pas cette femme, qui plus est. »  
>« On doit mentir, professeur ? » s'enquit Victoria.<p>

« Oui, Miss Silversky. Vous avez un problème avec ça ?

Victoria secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit et Rita Skeeter entra. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Comme c'est merveilleux ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se transforme en Tournoi des Cinq Sorciers ! »  
>« N'est-ce pas, Rita. Je vais vous laisser avec nos champions » dit Dumbledore.<p>

Il jeta un dernier regard à Harry et Victoria et quitta la pièce. Rita s'assit sur un canapé en face des cinq champions.

« Alors, Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être champion ? »

« Euh…eh bien…c'est cool ! »

Rita leva un sourcil.

« « Cool » » ?

« Oui »

« D'accord…c'est intéressant. Et vous, Miss Silversky, votre père doit être fier de vous ! »

« Très certainement. »

« Il aura de quoi se vanter, au travail. »

« Oui… »

« Que pensez-vous de Harry Potter ? »

Victoria la dévisagea.

« Pardon ? »

« Que pensez-vous de Potter, Silversky ? »

« Euh… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la plume de Skeeter qui écrivait toute seule tout ce qu'on disait.

« Il est très gentil. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Harry et Victoria.

« Gentil ? D'accord, on a compris » dit Rita d'un air moqueur.

Harry et Victoria se regardèrent, sceptiques. Heureusement, Rita reporta son attention sur les autres champions, laissant Harry et Victoria tranquilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques photos, ils purent sortir de la salle. Les autres élèves étaient déjà partis à leurs activités.

Harry et Victoria marchaient côte à côte.

« Tu sais, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que cette femme va encore écrire sur nous. »  
>« Comment ça ? »<br>« Elle a la réputation d'inventer des choses un peu folles. »

Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient toujours assis à la table de Gryffondor et les regardaient s'approcher.

« C'est moi ou Harry parle à… » commença Hermione.  
>« CETTE VIPERE ? » s'écria Ron.<p>

Ils les fixaient alors qu'ils les rejoignirent.

« Salut ! » s'exclama Harry.

Ron le fusilla du regard. Victoria leur adressa un signe de tête.

« Bonne soirée » dit-elle.

Sur ce, elle repartit en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard.

« Tu nous expliques comment tu as mis ton nom dans cette coupe ? » s'écria Ron.

« Je sais pas. »

« Non mais espèce de sale égoïste, si tu voulais y participer et avoir l'exclusivité, tu aurais pu le dire ! MENTEUR ! »

Harry soupira.

« Ron… » commença-t-il.

« Non, sérieux, mec, tu me déçois. »  
>« Ron… » tenta Hermione.<p>

« Ouais, prends sa défense ! En plus, il pactise avec l'ennemi, une SERPENTARD ! »

« Il n'a jamais pactisé » protesta Ginny.

« Ouais, Ron, je discutais, c'est tout ! »

« On ne DISCUTE pas avec un Serpentard ! »

« Mais Ron, c'est pas tous des méchants ! »

« Si, ils se tournent tous vers la magie noire ! »

« Oui, Ron » commença Harry. « Presque tous ! En plus dois-je te rappeler que le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer ? »  
>« Peut être qu'il avait raison, finalement, vu que tu es un traitre !<p>

Sur ce, Ron se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Des Poufsouffle passèrent à côté d'eux et huèrent Harry.

« C'est charmant » dit Hermione.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… » se lamenta Harry.

« Nous non plus. Mais méfie-toi de Silversky. »

« Elle pleurait comme une madeleine, donc bon… »

« C'est bizarre…fais attention quand même »

Harry haussa les épaules. Victoria ne lui avait pas paru très dangereuse, pour l'instant. Ils se levèrent et retournèrent à Gryffondor. Presque tout le monde huait Harry sur son passage. Ça en devenait pénible.

Pendant ce temps, Victoria était de retour dans la salle commune de Serpentard, blottie dans une couverture en laine grise, sur un canapé vert. Elle lisait à la lueur des chandeliers.

« Alors, Victoria, on fait des cachotteries à ses camarades ? » dit une voix bien familière.

Elle leva les yeux vers Drago.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe. »  
>« Euh je crois pas, non. »<p>

« Alors pourquoi tu es sélectionnée ? »

« C'est bien ce que je suis en train de me demander en ce moment. »

« Tsss…tu serais presque crédible. »

« Presque crédible ? Drago, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe ! Et Harry non plus. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Harry ! »

« Tu oses appeler Potter par son prénom ? »

« C'est la manière normale de faire, oui. »

« Tu es une traitresse »

« Une traitresse ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère »

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Sur ce, il partit au dortoir des garçons. Victoria soupira. Elle commençait à se demander si son père ou sa marraine, Bellatrix Lestrange, n'étaient pas derrière tout ça. Bon, sa marraine était à Azkaban, donc il y avait peu de chance que ce soit elle la responsable, mais Victoria savait qu'ils ne souhaitaient que la destruction de Harry, mais elle ignorait ce qu'ils planifiaient. Et ça lui faisait peur. Son père était toujours très mystérieux quant à ses activités. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours soutenu le Seigneur du Mal et qu'il se disait « Mangemort », mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment saisi le sens de ce mot.

Elle ferma son livre et monta se coucher. Elle savait que Pansy ne dormait pas, mais qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler après l'incident de la coupe. Elle se dit que cette année allait être longue, très longue…


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le 2ème chapitre. Désolée pour le retard :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Victoria passa deux semaines horribles. Tout le monde dans l'école la considérait comme une tricheuse et l'insultait à son passage. La seule personne qui la félicita d'avoir pu mettre son nom dans la coupe était son père : un matin de novembre, au petit déjeuner, un hibou déposa une lettre devant elle. L'enveloppe étant noire, elle sut immédiatement de qui elle était. Elle l'ouvrit et reconnut l'écriture de son père :<p>

_Victoria. J'ai appris que tu allais participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je suis impressionné que tu aies pu mettre ton nom dans cette coupe. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais tu vas faire honneur à ton nom de famille. Je viendrai probablement te voir lors de la première tâche. Sois à la hauteur et ne te ridiculise pas ! Ton père, Baron. _

Comme d'habitude, il était froid et arrogant. Cela ne la surprenait pas du tout. Elle détestait le fait qu'il la félicite alors qu'elle était sensée avoir triché. Mais elle savait que c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire, tricher. Drago la tira de ses pensées.

« Silversky, tu me passes le sel ? » dit Drago.  
>« Pas si tu me parles sur ce ton, Malefoy ».<p>

Drago la fixa d'un air de défi.

« Tu ne mérites pas qu'on te parle mieux. Tu as triché et tu pactises avec Potter. Le sel, Silversky. »  
>« Et tu ne mérites pas que je te le passe. »<p>

Elle se leva et fit exprès de renverser la salière devant Drago. Ce dernier la fusilla du regard. Elle avait cours de potions en première heure. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait aux cachots, Harry la rattrapa.

« Victoria ! »

Elle se retourna, surprise.

« Je dois te parler. »  
>« Ici ? »<br>« Non…viens, on va ailleurs. »

Ils ne voulaient pas croiser d'autres Serpentard, car ils leur feraient vivre un véritable enfer, ni d'autres Gryffondor qui avaient aussi cours de potions, car ils en voudraient à Harry de discuter avec Victoria. Alors, ils allèrent dans une classe vide.

« Je dois te parler de la première tâche. »  
>« Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? » demanda Victoria, la voix tremblante.<p>

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

« C'est horrible ? C'est dangereux ? »  
>« Je te le dis car tous les autres sauf Cedric et toi sont au courant. »<br>« Merci…mais c'est quoi ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Des dragons. »  
>« Des dragons ? » s'écria Victoria avec horreur.<p>

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, mais j'en suis sûr. »  
>« Mais c'est horrible ! »<br>« Je sais… »

Victoria se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je déteste la personne qui a mis mon nom dans cette coupe. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais elle ne me veut pas du bien. »  
>« C'est ce que je me dis aussi… »<p>

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants.

« Victoria, je pense que la personne qui a mis mon nom dans la coupe est la même que celle qui a mis le tien. »  
>« Tu crois ? »<br>« Oui. J'en suis quasiment sûr… »

Victoria y avait pensé, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi quelqu'un ferait une chose pareille.

« On devrait aller en cours, Harry. »  
>« Oui, autrement Rogue va nous tuer. »<br>« Mais on ne devrait pas rentrer en même temps. »  
>« Oui, c'est plus prudent. »<p>

Victoria partit devant. Elle s'assit à côté de Pansy Parkinson qui la regarda comme si elle était de la vermine.

A la fin de la journée de cours, Victoria ne cessait de penser à la tâche des dragons. Ça la perturbait à un tel point qu'elle décida de braver les critiques et les regards assassins et d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner. Harry n'était pas encore là.

« Silversky, tu as dû te tromper, la table des Serpentard c'est là-bas ! » dit Dean Thomas.  
>« Ouais, et si tu comptes nous empoisonner, c'est pas très discret ! » renchérit Seamus Finiggan.<p>

Neville Londubat la regardait comme si elle était le diable incarné. Ron Weasley faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. Ses deux frères jumeaux ne faisaient que chuchoter et rire en la dévisageant. Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley avaient l'air de s'attendre à un coup bas. Victoria soupira. Personne ne lui faisait confiance, dans cette école. C'était désespérant. Enfin, Harry arriva.

« Victoria ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il s'était assis à côté d'elle et parlait à voix basse.

« Je suis désolée mais je devais te parler de la première tâche…et à ma table, je suis la cible de toutes les moqueries, alors… »  
>« D'accord… »<p>

Seamus regarda Harry comme s'il était fou.

« Harry, tu réalises que c'est une Serpentard ? »  
>« Oui, Seamus, je le réalise tout à fait. »<br>« C'est une traitresse, elle est dangereuse ! »

Victoria baissa les yeux alors que tout le monde approuvait ce que Seamus venait de dire.

« Bon, ça suffit. Ecoutez-moi tous ! »

Harry avait levé la voix.

« Victoria est une de mes amies, et je lui fais confiance. Alors s'il vous plaît, essayez d'être sympas avec elle. Elle ne vous a rien fait ! »  
>« C'est une Serpentard. » dit Seamus.<p>

Harry soupira.

« Et alors ? Il ne faut pas juger les gens aussi rapidement. »

Il repensait au Choixpeau Magique qui avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, au début. Victoria décida qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« Vous savez, Malefoy est tout aussi méchant avec moi qu'il l'est avec vous. »  
>« Ah bon. » commença Neville.<p>

Victoria hocha la tête.

« Tu es sortie avec lui pendant 1 an. » constata Hermione.  
>« J'avais 12 ans, et c'était pour faire plaisir à mon père. »<br>« Ton père est de son côté. » renchérit Ron.  
>« Peut être. Moi pas. »<p>

Ginny Weasley haussa les épaules.

« Tu es assez courageuse pour venir ici alors que tout le monde te déteste. J'ai entendu Malefoy t'insulter hier dans les couloirs, et j'ai vu Pansy te renverser son jus de citrouille dessus en disant que c'était un accident. »

Tout le monde se retourna et regarda Ginny. Ils étaient très surpris qu'elle prenne la parole comme ça, alors qu'elle était assez timide, d'habitude. Ils étaient encore plus surpris qu'elle prenne la défense de Victoria. Celle-ci eut un maigre sourire.

« Oui, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à enlever la tache… »  
>« Ecoute…tu m'as sauvé la vie l'année passée. Je te dois tout. »<p>

Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire de Ginny et des Détraqueurs la dévisagèrent.

« C'est normal. »  
>« Pas tant que ça… »<br>« Pour moi, ça l'est. »

Ginny lui sourit.

« Merci. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je lui fais confiance. »

Victoria fut soulagée. Fred et George haussèrent les épaules.

« Si tu as sauvé Ginny, et que Malefoy te déteste, je te fais confiance » dit George.  
>« Mais si tu fais du mal à notre petite sœur… » commença Fred.<br>« Gare à toi ! »

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. »

Au bout du compte, les Gryffondor acceptèrent de lui donner une chance. C'était un grand soulagement pour elle. Les Serpentard allaient lui rendre la vie misérable, mais elle s'en moquait.

« Alors, Victoria, tu as une idée de comment on peut battre un dragon… ? » dit Harry.  
>« Sincèrement, j'en ai aucune idée ».<br>« Vous avez droit à votre baguette magique. Alors il suffit d'avoir un peu d'imagination ! »

Un peu d'imagination…si seulement c'était suffisant. Harry regarda Hermione, l'air consterné.

« Et il suffit juste de ne pas se faire écraser ni griller par le dragon, non plus… »  
>« Ah…oui, ça aussi… »<p>

Trois jours plus tard, c'était déjà le 24 novembre. Harry et Victoria partirent en direction de la tente des champions. Les Gryffondor les encouragèrent. Les Serpentard leur souhaita de se faire griller par les dragons.  
>Victoria enfila sa longue robe de sorcier noire et verte et se tressa les cheveux. Rita Skeeter était là, et elle écrivait beaucoup. Son photographe mitraillait Harry et Victoria, qui étaient franchement mal à l'aise.<p>

« Bon…il y a 5 dragons, maintenant reste à savoir lequel on va avoir ! » dit Cedric.

Il y en avait 5, certes, mais deux d'entre eux sortaient du lot : un avait des pics un peu partout, et un autre était beaucoup plus grand que tous les autres.

Dumbledore entra dans la tente avec Barty Croupton. On leur annonça qu'il leur fallait tirer les dragons au sort. Alors, ils s'approchèrent avec un petit sac. Fleur tira au sort la première. Elle tomba sur le Vert gallois, Cedric sur le suédois à museau court et Viktor sur le Boutefeu Chinois. Harry et Victoria tirèrent leurs dragons au sort, les mains tremblantes.

Victoria tomba sur le Pansedefer ukrainien, le plus gros dragon, et Harry sur le Magyar à pointes.

« Miss Silversky, si je peux me permettre, faites très attention aux griffes meurtrières de votre dragon…à son poids, aussi, parce qu'il peut écraser une maison entière…ehm…et Mr Potter, …faites attention à tout, absolument tout…votre dragon est le plus dangereux de tous. » dit Dumbledore.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Victoria tremblait. Les autres champions n'étaient pas tombés sur des dragons très dangereux. Comme par hasard, c'était eux qui étaient tombés sur les dragons les plus meurtriers.

« Je répète l'ordre de passage : premier, Cedric Diggory. Deuxième, Fleur Delacour. Troisième, Viktor Krum. Quatrième : Victoria Silversky, et enfin, cinquième, Harry Potter » dit Mr Croupton.

Harry et Victoria crurent mourir d'appréhension tandis que les autres champions passaient. Ils entendaient la foule crier, applaudir, le dragon rugir…c'était très stressant.  
>Victoria était d'autant plus stressée, car elle savait que son père était là. Et à chaque fois qu'elle était près de son père, elle était nerveuse. Alors la combinaison du dragon et de la présence de son père était très difficile à gérer.<p>

Ce fut rapidement son tour.

« Bonne chance… » dit Harry.  
>« Merci… »<p>

Elle tremblait de tout son corps et elle était totalement blanche. Elle pénétra dans l'arène sous les sifflements de toutes les maisons sauf Gryffondor. Elle ne voyait pas le dragon, mais l'œuf doré était juste en face d'elle. Elle commença à s'en approcher. Soudain, une forte détonation retentit et un nuage de poussière s'abattit sur elle. Les spectateurs se cachèrent les yeux en laissant échapper quelques cris de surprise.

Victoria ouvrit les yeux en toussant et vit l'énorme dragon à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle courut se réfugier derrière un rocher tandis que le dragon essayait de la frapper avec ses griffes.

Dans le public, Ginny et Hermione étaient horrifiées, tandis que Fred et George discutaient. Ron boudait dans un coin.

« Mais c'est extrêmement dangereux ! » s'écria Ginny.  
>« Je ne sais pas comment elle va faire pour échapper à cette énorme bête ! » dit Hermione.<br>« Vous pouvez pas arrêter de chuchoter, vous deux ! » s'exclama Ginny, énervée.

Fred haussa les épaules.

« On essaie de trouver une solution. »  
>« Une solution à quoi ! » demanda Hermione.<br>« On ne voit vraiment pas comment Victoria peut s'en sortir. » dit George.

Victoria cria alors que les griffes du dragon s'abattaient sur le rocher derrière lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Il se brisa. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put mais elle trébucha sur le sol rocheux. Elle se releva tant bien que mal juste à temps et repartit se cacher. Cependant, la queue géante du dragon menaçait de s'abattre sur elle à tout moment.

« Pourquoi elle n'utilise pas sa baguette ! » s'écria Ginny.  
>« Je pense qu'elle est trop occupée à surveiller l'énorme queue du dragon… » constata Fred.<p>

Victoria se retrouva coincée entre une paroi rocheuse et le dragon prêt à attaquer. Mais elle ne voulait pas utiliser sa baguette. Elle préférait user de la ruse. Alors, elle lança un caillou qui attira l'attention du dragon. Elle profita de cet instant pour se faufiler entre ses pattes.

« Elle est malade ! » s'exclama Hermione en se cachant les yeux.

Victoria s'approchait de l'œuf. Mais le dragon se rendit compte que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Il s'énerva et commença à piétiner, faisant trembler toute l'arène. Victoria tomba à quatre pattes et réussit de justesse à éviter les pattes de l'animal qui menaçaient de l'écraser.

Elle se sentit soudain glisser en arrière. Elle comprit que le dragon avait marché sur sa robe de sorcier. Tant bien que mal, elle se débarrassa de son manteau et se retrouva en pantalon et en t-shirt, dans le froid du mois de novembre. Le mouvement attira l'attention du dragon qui chargeau. Victoria roula sur le côté.

Les cheveux en bataille, les mains et le visage égratignés, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. L'œuf n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Seulement, elle avait oublié un petit détail : les dragons pouvaient cracher du feu.

Ginny hurla d'horreur lorsqu'elle remarqua que le dragon se gonflait. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle-même aurait fait face à une telle situation.  
>Même Fred et George paraissaient inquiets.<p>

Victoria faisait face au dragon qui avait les pomons remplis d'air, prêt à déverser sur elle toute sa capacité de flammes. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le dragon.

« AGUAMENTI ! »

Un jet d'eau puissant s'échappa du bout de sa baguette. Au même instant, le dragon cracha des flammes impressionnantes. Lorsque le jet d'eau et les flammes se rencontrèrent, un nuage de vapeur se répandit sur l'arène.

« Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ! » dit Hermione.  
>« Elle est toujours vivante ? » demanda Ginny en se découvrant les yeux.<p>

Les spectateurs applaudirent. La réaction de Victoria était admirable, et son sort était très puissant. Profitant du moment d'incompréhension dont le dragon faisait preuve, Victoria le visa de sa baguette.

« CONFUNDO ! »

Le dragon regarda bêtement autour de lui, comme s'il était amnésique. Mais même confus, le dragon défendrait toujours ses œufs. Alors, il fonça sur Victoria. Celle-ci eut une idée géniale. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le sol.

« Defodio ! »

Le sol commença à se creuser. Elle pénétra dans le trou. Le dragon voulut l'y suivre, mais sa gueule s'y coinça. Elle avança tout en creusant le tunnel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'œuf. Elle le souleva, couverte de poussière, de boue et de sang.

Le public applaudit à tout rompre.

« EPREUVE TERMINEE ! » cria Dumbledore.

Victoria tremblait toujours. Elle tenait l'œuf à bout de bras tandis qu'on l'applaudissait. Les Serpentard paraissaient dégoûtés. Le professeur Rogue voulut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, mais elle refusa. Elle voulait absolument voir la prestation de Harry. Elle prit une veste car elle était frigorifiée, en t-shirt.

Alors, elle rejoignit les gradins. Ginny, Hermione, Fred et George la félicitèrent. Elle avait vraiment l'air misérable.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal partout ? » s'inquiéta Ginny.  
>« Je suis un peu secouée, mais ça va. »<br>« Tu as été excellente ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à certains des sorts que tu as lancé ! » la félicita Hermione.  
>« Merci… »<p>

Soudain, une voix grave et froide l'appela.

« VICTORIA ! »

Elle pâlit et son sang se glaça. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une cape lui faisait signe.

« Oh non… »  
>« C'est qui ? » demanda Ginny.<br>« Mon père. »

Elle se leva.

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite… »

Elle partit vers son père, qui était assis à côté de Lucius Malefoy.

« Bonjour, Père, bonjour Lucius »

Ils la saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Que fais-tu avec une Sang de Bourbe et des Weasley ? » demanda son père d'un air dégoûté.  
>« …ce sont mes amis. »<p>

Son père la fusilla du regard. Lucius grimaça.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

« Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer en leur présence. C'est très dévalorisant. »  
>« Tu as bien raison, mon cher Baron. »<br>« Merci, Lucius. Victoria, je suis venu aujourd'hui mais je ne peux pas venir pour les autres épreuves. Et tu te souviens que dois travailler à Noël, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« Oui, Père. »<br>« Alors tu resteras ici. Je te verrai en été ! »  
>« Oui. »<p>

Elle eut un sourire forcé.

« Je vais retourner m'asseoir. »

Elle leur dit au-revoir et elle rejoignit ses amis, secouée de frissons. Elle détestait parler à son père.

« Il a l'air très sérieux, ton père… » murmura Ginny.  
>« Oui, je sais…mais bon, heureusement, je ne le verrai pas avant l'été. »<br>« Ah…tu n'es pas déçue ? »  
>« Pas du tout. »<p>

Ginny n'insista pas plus car Harry entrait dans l'arène. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de discuter car elles étaient beaucoup trop nerveuses pour lui. Le dragon était extrêmement agressif. Harry dut même faire appel à son balai pour s'en sortir. Il s'envola, le dragon à ses trousses. Ce dernier écrasa la tribune des professeurs.

« Mais quelle horreur ! » s'écria Hermione.  
>« BRAVO, DRAGON ! » cria George.<br>« TROP FORT! » renchérit Fred.

Hermione et Ginny les regardèrent, choquées. Victoria leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.  
>Harry revint enfin. On aurait dit que des heures s'étaient écoulées. Le dragon ne le poursuivait plus. Il plongea sur l'œuf et le souleva.<p>

Dumbledore annonça la fin de l'épreuve. Le classement était le suivant : première place ex æquo, Victoria et Harry. Deuxième place, Cedric. Troisième, Viktor, et quatrième, Fleur.

« Espérons que les autres épreuves soient moins horribles… » dit Victoria.  
>« Oui, espérons. » approuva Hermione.<p>

Elles quittèrent l'arène ensemble, avec Ginny. Les Serpentard huèrent Victoria sur son passage, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle croisa le regard de son père à la sortie. Il avait l'air furieux qu'elle soit amie avec Hermione et Ginny. Elle soutint son regard et partit en direction du château.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite! J'ai eu un problème avec la présentation sur FanFiction, j'espère que c'est pas trop mal! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling **

* * *

><p>Quelques jours avant Noël, le professeur Rogue avait convoqué tous les Serpentard à partir de la 4ème année dans une salle de classe vide. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Ils s'assirent tous contre les murs de la salle. Victoria était assise en retrait, parmi un groupe de 7ème années. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas être près de Malefoy et compagnie.<p>

Le professeur Rogue entra brusquement et claqua la porte, comme à son habitude.

« Premièrement, je ne veux aucun commentaire ni moquerie. » commença Rogue de sa voix monotone.

Tous se regardèrent; il leur était difficilement imaginable de se moquer de leur professeur de potions.

« Comme vous le savez, Poudlard accueille cette année le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

Des murmures d'excitation se firent entendre.

« Silence! » s'exclama Rogue.

Tous se turent.

« Or, il est de tradition qu'à Noël se tienne un bal. Le Bal Yule. »

Les murmures reprirent;

« SILENCE! »

Le silence se rétablit.

« Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est absolument pas un prétexte pour faire les imbéciles. » Il fit une brève pause. « Je tiens à ce que tout se déroule parfaitement bien. »

Il fixa les élèves d'un air intimidateur.

« Le bal n'est ouvert qu'aux élèves à partir de la 4ème année, sauf si l'un de vous invite un élève plus jeune. »

Victoria se sentit déjà nerveuse; avec qui pourrait-elle bien aller au bal?

« Les champions et leurs partenaires ouvriront le bal avec une valse. »

Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle. Victoria se sentit observée. Elle détestait ce sentiment. Pourtant, elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

« Que vous avais-je dit au sujet des moqueries? Miss Parkinson, cessez de pointer Miss Silversky du doigt, ou je vous mets une retenue. »

Pansy croisa les bras, contrariée.

« Le bal se tiendra le 25 décembre à 20h. Soyez prêts. »

Sur ce, il quitta la salle. Les élèves se levèrent et se dispersèrent. Victoria entendit quelqu'un l'appeler alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy.

« Hey, Silversky! Tu pourras te ridiculiser devant tout le monde en dansant la valse avec un de tes amis de Gryffondor! »

« Tais-toi, Malefoy. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça! »

Il partit en ricanant, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons. Victoria soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Cependant, elle avait un autre soucis dans la tête: se trouver un partenaire pour le bal. Elle savait qu'en étant une Serpentard, elle aurait du mal à se trouver un partenaire d'une autre maison, et en tant que traitresse aux yeux des élèves de sa maison, elle ne trouverait personne là-bas non plus.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

« Vous êtes au courant? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour le bal? » dit Hermione.

« Oui. »

« McGonagall vient de nous l'annoncer.

Ginny paraissait déçue.

« C'est pas juste! Je suis encore en 3ème année, moi! »  
>« J'échangerais volontiers ma place avec toi, Ginny. » soupira Victoria d'un air désespéré.<p>

« Pourquoi? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas avec qui je pourrais y aller. En plus, les champions ouvrent le bal. »

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras! » l'encouragea Ginny.

« Merci...je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. »

Harry et Ron arrivèrent. Ils avaient l'air perdu dans leurs pensées.

« C'est une catastrophe, ce bal! » gémit Ron.

« Tu n'as pas aimé ta valse avec McGonagall? » dit Ginny en riant.

Ron grimaça.

« Tu es déjà au courant! »

« Oui, tu penses bien, avec Fred et George... »

Ron se tourna vers ses frères.

« C'est pas sympa! Si vous aviez été à ma place... »

« Oui, mais tu vois, Ron... » commença Fred.

« Ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à toi. » conclut George.

Ron lui tira la langue.

« Quelle maturité, Ronald. » dit Hermione.

Ron fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut que répondre.

« Plus sérieusement, les champions doivent ouvrir le bal... » dit Harry.

« Oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de me dire depuis tout à l'heure... » répondit Victoria.

« Je ne sais pas encore qui inviter! »

« Moi non plus. »

Ron eut une idée qu'il croyait être géniale.

« Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas ensemble? »

« Deux champions n'ont pas le droit d'aller au bal ensemble, Ron! » s'écria Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et comment tu sais ça, toi? »

« Je l'ai lu dans _Traditions et coutumes Magiques. _»

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et ils donnent pas des conseils pour se trouver un partenaire, dans ton livre? » dit Harry.

« Non. »

Hermione parut vexée que Harry et Ron ne la prennent une nouvelle fois pas au sérieux.

« Après tout, débrouillez-vous! Il vous reste 3 jours pour trouver un partenaire. »

Elle engloutit son dîner à une vitesse ahurissante.

« Tu fais quoi? » s'enquit Victoria.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. »

« Encore pour la SALE? » demanda Ron en réprimant un rire.

« S-A-L-E, Ronald! Et oui! Bonne soirée! »

Enervée, elle quitta la Grande Salle.

« Et c'est quoi, la S-A-L-E? » demanda Victoria.

« Laisse tomber » dirent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

Victoria reporta son attention sur Ginny. Neville les fixait et avait l'air nerveux.

« Je crois que Neville a quelque chose en tête. »

« Tu penses? » dit Ginny.

« Tu as vu comment il nous regarde? »

« ...j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qu'il regarde...sans vouloir te vexer! »

Victoria retint un fou rire.

« Pas de problème...! »

Elle se leva.

« Je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque pour un devoir de divination. Bonne nuit! »

En réalité, elle n'avait aucun devoir de divination. Elle voulait juste laisser Ginny seule pour que Neville puisse lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, Fred et George la rattrapèrent.

« Hey! » s'exclama Fred.

« Tu nous abandonnes comme ça? » dit George en feignant d'être vexé.

« On a une proposition à te faire. »

Victoria les regarda avec méfiance. Leurs propositions étaient farfelues, d'habitude.

« Quoi donc? »

« Tu viens au bal avec moi. »

« Fred? »

« Non, moi c'est George! »

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Vous êtes identiques! »

« Non, je suis plus beau. »

« Peu importe! »

« Bon, alors on disait, tu vas au bal avec George, vu que moi je compte demander à Angelina d'y aller avec moi. »

« Et pourquoi ça? »

« Comme ça on te rend service, tu n'auras pas à stresser pour trouver un partenaire! » dit Fred.

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok...et vous voulez quoi en échange? »

« Une partie de ce que tu vas gagner à la fin du tournoi! »

« Et si je gagne rien? »

« Tu nous devra toujours de l'argent. » s'écria Fred.

Victoria ne savait pas s'il était vraiment sérieux, mais elle devait avouer que c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Au moins, avec George, elle était sûre de bien s'amuser au bal. Et le fait de ne pas devoir chercher un partenaire la rassurait beaucoup.

« Alors, tu acceptes notre offre? » dit George.

« C'est une occasion en or, ne l'oublie pas! » renchérit Fred.

« Occasion en or, je ne sais pas, mais oui, j'accepte. »

Fred et George se tapèrent dans la main.

« On va être riches, Fred! »

« Je nous imagine déjà, George! »

Victoria renonça à discuter davantage. Elle avait trouvé un partenaire pour le bal, c'était l'essentiel. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Malefoy lorsqu'il verrait qu'elle y allait avec un Weasley. Il lui rendrait la vie encore plus amère qu'il le faisait déjà. Mais elle s'en moquait. Ce qui comptait, c'était de s'être trouvée des amis qui l'appréciaient comme elle était.

Renonçant à aller à la bibliothèque, elle rebroussa chemin et retourna vers la Grande Salle. Ginny venait de sortir.

« Alors? Il voulait quoi, Neville? »

« Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal! » s'écria Ginny.

Victoria eut un petit rire.

« Vraiment? Tu as accepté? »

« Bien sûr! Comme ça je peux venir! »

Ginny rayonnait. Elle voulait vraiment aller au bal. Victoria réfléchit à comment lui annoncer que son partenaire allait être son frère.

« Euh...Ginny? »

« Oui? »

« George m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui. »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« QUOI! »

« Pour me rendre service, je précise. »

« Même! C'est trop drôle! »

« Il faudra que je les paie, après! »

« Ils exagèrent un peu, quand même...! »

« Franchement, je leur en suis très reconnaissante. Comme ça je n'ai pas à me chercher un partenaire. »

« Si maman savait comment ils essaient de gagner de l'argent, elle les tuerait. »

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« C'est leur problème! En attendant, je suis tranquille, maintenant. Faut juste que j'apprenne à danser! »

« Oui, ce n'est qu'un détail... »

« Ca doit pas être si difficile que ça, quand même...! »

« Aucune idée. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle commune de Serpentard, Malefoy bouscula Victoria et lui passa devant.

« Te gêne surtout pas, Malefoy! »

« C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça? »

Victoria le fixa d'un air de défi.

« Oui. »

Malefoy leva les sourcils par provocation et partit dans le dortoir des garçons. Victoria alla dans celui des filles et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle appréhendait quand même un peu le bal, car elle allait s'afficher publiquement au bras d'un Weasley. Si ça arrivait aux oreilles de son père, ce qui allait être le cas, elle allait se ramasser la plus grosse claque de sa vie. Mais c'était plutôt amusant de vivre dangereusement...

Elle s'endormit sans avoir pris la peine de se changer. Tous ces affronts avec les Serpentard la fatiguaient au plus haut point. Elle avait toujours peur qu'on lui fasse une mauvaise blague pendant son sommeil, alors elle ne dormait jamais profondément. Elle était toujours prête à se défendre en cas d'agression.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de son père. Il était dans le salon de leur maison, et il avait l'air absolument furieux. Il regardait des photos d'elle et lui faisait des reproches.

_"Fais attention à ce que tu fais, petite sotte! Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas!"_

De ses yeux noirs, il fixait un portrait d'elle.

_"Si tu penses que tu peux faire ami-ami avec Potter et Gryffondor comme ça, tu te trompes!"_

Il serra le poing.

_"Sache que je vois tout ce que tu fais, et que je suis prêt à tout pour te remettre dans le droit chemin!"_

Puis, il brisa le cadre et piétina le verre.

_"Tu me déçois...et tu sais ce que deviennent les gens qui me déçoivent...!"_

Victoria se réveilla en sursaut. Son père avait l'air tellement réel dans son rêve qu'elle en tremblait encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de lui, mais, d'habitude, elle le voyait en train de travailler au ministère. Là, il s'adressait directement à elle. Ca paraissait si vrai...

Elle n'osa plus fermer l'oeil de la nuit; elle réfléchit au bal jusqu'au matin.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voilà le 4ème chapitre, désolée pour le retard! _**

**_****J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël :) ****_**

**Disclaimer: l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Le soir du bal arriva trop tôt au goût de Victoria. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à danser. Elle pensait toujours à son cauchemar et à quel point son père lui avait paru réel. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Ginny et Hermione, mais elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. C'était comme si elle craignait que son père sache qu'elle leur en avait parlé. Alors, elle préférait tout garder pour elle.<p>

Elle avait été à Pré au Lard avec Ginny et Hermione pour s'acheter une robe. Elle avait craqué pour une longue robe en soie rouge foncé. Son père aurait sans aucun doute préféré qu'elle choisisse une robe verte, pour « faire honneur » à Serpentard, mais elle n'y avait même pas pensé, sur le moment. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle s'en était rendue compte, elle se faisait du souci. Elle avait le sentiment d'être observée, quoiqu'elle fasse.

Ginny lui avait donné rendez-vous dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione avait insisté pour se préparer toute seule, et elle refusait toujours de leur dévoiler l'identité de son cavalier.

« …j'espère qu'elle en a un ! » dit Ginny alors qu'elles étaient en train de se préparer.  
>« Mais oui…sinon, elle aurait accepté d'y aller avec Ron… »<br>« Euh, tu as vu comment il lui a demandé ? Même si j'étais désespérée, j'aurais refusé… »

Victoria haussa les épaules et enfila sa robe. Soudain, Mimi Geignarde surgit de la cuvette d'une toilette. Elle sursauta.

« Tiens, tiens…vous pensez que les toilettes de Mimi sont un vestiaire ? »  
>« Oh, bonsoir, Mimi. Joyeux Noël ! » s'exclama Ginny.<br>« Joyeux Noël ? »

Furieuse, Mimi plongea dans une cuvette et ressortit par le lavabo.

« Comment oses-tu ? Alors que tu sais que je ne peux plus ressentir la joie de Noël ! »  
>« Désolée, Mimi, je ne voulais en aucun cas te blesser… »<br>« Et TOI ! Comment oses-tu venir ici ? »

Victoria fut confuse.

« Pourquoi ? »  
>« Je n'aime pas les Serpentard ! »<p>

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et elles continuèrent à se préparer, malgré les pleurs de Mimi. Victoria avait l'impression que tout le monde sauf les Gryffondor étaient contre elle, même les fantômes. C'était plutôt désagréable.

Elle se fit un chignon bouclé et se maquilla légèrement. Mimi grimaça en la voyant.

« Laisse tomber, Vic… » lui conseilla Ginny.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles étaient prêtes à aller au bal. En marchant, elles discutaient. Victoria était très nerveuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… »  
>« J'espère… »<br>« Mais oui…avec George, tu vas bien rigoler. »

Elles arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle. Tout était magnifiquement décoré pour Noël : des guirlandes dorées ornaient les escaliers, les armures chantaient des chants de Noël et des sapins de toutes les tailles étaient dispersés un peu partout dans le château…Victoria avait hâte de voir la décoration de la Grande Salle. Ça promettait d'être grandiose.

Près de la porte, elle vit Fred, Angelina et George. Ginny rejoignit Neville qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Victoria s'avança vers George d'un pas peu assuré.

George sursauta en la voyant.

« Wow… » dit-il.  
>« Quoi wow ? » s'enquit Victoria.<br>« Je t'ai pas reconnue… »

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pouvait pas être si différente que ça, tout de même. En parlant de différence, elle crut s'étouffer en voyant arriver Hermione. Elle était resplendissante et méconnaissable. Tout le monde la fixait. Harry, lui, fixait Cho Chang, et ce n'était pas discret du tout. Victoria croisa son regard et ils se sourirent.

Fred et Angelina entrèrent déjà dans la Grande Salle. Les champions et leurs partenaires devaient rester dehors, afin d'être les derniers à entrer dans la salle.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est Hermione au bras de Viktor Krum ? » s'écria George.

Victoria regarda dans la direction de Viktor. Effectivement, sa cavalière était Hermione.

« Oui…c'est bien elle… » dit Victoria.

Elle était bien trop nerveuse pour réagir. Une fanfare retentit et les champions durent entrer dans la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves avaient formé un couloir pour les accueillir.

Victoria fut bouche bée devant la décoration de la Grande Salle. Tout était dans les tons bleu, blanc et argenté. De la neige et des stalactites tombaient du plafond magique, et trois grands sapins surplombaient la salle. C'était féérique.

Elle en oublia sa nervosité et commença à danser avec George sur la fameuse valse qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle sentait des centaines d'yeux rivés sur elle. Soudain, George eut un fou rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »  
>« Parce que j'ai l'impression que notre danse ressemble à tout sauf à une valse… »<p>

Victoria rit à son tour. Effectivement, à côté de Dumbledore et McGonagall qui venaient de rejoindre la piste de danse, ils avaient vraiment l'air de faire n'importe quoi.

« C'est pas grave ! » dit Victoria, en riant.  
>« Si ! Maman a demandé à Ginny de prendre des photos… »<br>« Oh… »

La perspective de se retrouver en photo au milieu du salon des Weasley lui faisait un peu peur. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais rencontré Mr et Mrs Weasley…elle se demandait ce qu'ils pensaient du fait que leurs enfants étaient amis avec une Serpentard.

George dut se rendre compte qu'elle avait brusquement cessé de rigoler.

« Hey, ça va ? »  
>« Hein ? Oui, oui…désolée. »<br>« …regarde un peu Hagrid et l'énorme directrice de Beauxbatons… ! »

Elle regarda dans la direction que George lui indiquait et éclata de rire. Une fois que la valse se termina, tout le monde vint danser. Les Weird Sisters commencèrent à chanter.

Avec George, elle s'amusait beaucoup. Ils riaient sans arrêt. Grâce à lui, Victoria était détendue et ne se souciait plus de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Ginny et Neville dansaient près d'eux.

Les Weird Sisters chantèrent un morceau calme et romantique. George serra Victoria contre lui. Cette dernière posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux alors qu'ils se balançaient en rythme.

L'image de son père surgit alors brusquement dans son esprit. Il la fixait de ses yeux noirs et durs. Elle sursauta.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Victoria ? » s'inquiéta George.  
>« Oui…euh…ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on aille boire quelque chose ? »<br>« Bien sûr…allons-y. »

Alors, ils quittèrent la piste de danse et allèrent se chercher du jus de citrouille. George fixait Victoria qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Silversky, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es si bizarre ? »  
>« …tu vas me prendre pour une psychopathe, alors non. »<p>

George eut une expression malicieuse que seuls lui et Fred étaient capables d'avoir.

« Tu sais, je crois que le mal est fait… »  
>« Oh lala, tu es pénible… »<br>« Je sais ! »

Victoria soupira et lui raconta son cauchemar et son impression d'être observée par son père. George l'écoutait attentivement.

« …je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… »  
>« J'ai peur, George. »<br>« Je sais…je comprends…peut être que tu devrais en parler à un professeur ? »

Victoria hocha la tête.

« Je devrais… »  
>« Oui. »<br>« Merci, en tout cas. »  
>« De rien, c'est normal… »<p>

Les Weird Sisters commencèrent à chanter « do the hippogriff ».

« Mais c'est Noël, et ton cavalier est le garçon le plus cool de l'école, alors profite ! » s'écria George avec un sourire en coin.  
>« C'est aussi le plus modeste, dis donc… »<br>« Oui, tu as vu ça ! »

Victoria sourit enfin. Il avait une fois de plus réussi à lui faire oublier ses soucis. Ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse et se déchaînèrent sur « do the hippogriff ». Une fois la chanson terminée, ils étaient éreintés et durent aller s'asseoir un moment. Neville et Ginny les rejoignirent.

« Quelle soirée ! » s'exclama Ginny.  
>« On dirait que Ron et Harry n'ont pas l'air du même avis que nous… » fit remarquer George.<p>

Un peu plus loin, Ron et Harry étaient assis et avaient l'air maussade. Hermione s'amusait beaucoup avec Viktor, sur la piste de danse.

« Fred et Angelina ont l'air de bien s'entendre ! » dit Ginny.

En effet, ils étaient tendrement enlacés près du bar. George éclata de rire. Ginny et Victoria le dévisagèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »  
>« Ben, ça ! »<p>

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Neville, on retourne danser ? »  
>« Avec plaisir. »<p>

Ils partirent, laissant Victoria et George tous seuls.

« Hé, George… » commença Victoria.

« Hmm ? »  
>« Regarde un peu Rusard qui danse avec Miss Teigne… ! »<p>

George commença à rire, entraînant Victoria avec lui. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils s'amusèrent à faire des commentaires sur toutes les personnes présentes au bal.

A un moment donné, Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy leur passèrent à côté et les regardèrent d'un air dégoûté. Victoria les ignora complètement.

« Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais bien aimé que Malefoy reste une fouine. » dit Victoria.  
>« Ah, ça aurait été un excellent cadeau de Noël ! »<br>« Oui, le meilleur de tous, même. »

George haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai un meilleur. »  
>« Ah, vraiment ? »<br>« Oui. Je t'offre ma présence ce soir. »  
>« …ce qui signifie ? »<br>« Ca signifie que tu n'as pas besoin de me donner une partie de tes gains. »  
>« Ah, comme c'est sympa… »<p>

Elle était sarcastique, évidemment.

« Par contre, je te laisse l'annoncer à Fred. Il tient beaucoup à cet argent. »  
>« …mais pourquoi faire ? »<br>« C'est un secret bien gardé. »  
>« Je t'ai bien parlé de mes cauchemars… »<br>« …tu me fais du chantage ? »  
>« Ca se pourrait bien, oui… »<p>

George finit par craquer.

« Tu me jures de ne pas le répéter ? Même pas à Ginny…surtout pas à Ginny ! »  
>« Promis. »<p>

Il se pencha vers elle et commença à lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Fred et moi, on voudrait ouvrir notre propre boutique de farces et attrapes, idéalement sur le Chemin de Traverse. »  
>« Sérieusement ? »<br>« Oui. »

Elle trouvait que c'était une excellente idée.

« Mais c'est génial ! »  
>« …tu es sincère, là ? »<br>« Oui ! Je vous vois très bien faire ça ! »

A vrai dire, elle ne les voyait pas faire autre chose.

« Tu es la première personne, à part Lee Jordan, à nous soutenir… »  
>« Ah bon. Pourtant, je trouve que c'est ce qui vous correspond le mieux. »<p>

Le regard de George pétillait.

« Exactement ! »  
>« …merci pour ton cadeau, George. Maintenant, à mon tour de te donner le mien. »<p>

George la regarda, surpris.

« Je vous donnerai l'intégralité de l'argent, si je gagne, bien sûr. »  
>« Pardon ? »<br>« Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, alors que vous, vous avez un but bien précis. »

George ne sut que répondre.

« Mais…euh…ben merci… ! »  
>« De rien, mais il faut que je gagne, d'abord ! »<br>« …si tu veux, on peut essayer de saboter les autres participants, avec Fred ! »  
>« Euh, non, ça va !<p>

Elle savait qu'il plaisantait, mais elle ne voulait quand même pas l'encourager. Avec Fred et George, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

A minuit, le bal se termina. George et Victoria avaient passé le plus clair de la soirée à rire. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle ensemble. George se pencha et lui fit la bise.

« Joyeux Noël ! » s'écria-t-il.  
>« Joyeux Noël… ! »<p>

Il lui sourit et partit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Victoria resta immobile quelques secondes et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle venait de passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

Elle rejoignit sa salle commune le cœur léger. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'entendre aussi bien avec George. Et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais autant rigolé de sa vie. En plus, il la mettait totalement en confiance, étonnamment. Elle décida de suivre son conseil et d'aller discuter avec un professeur de son cauchemar. Maintenant, il lui restait à savoir lequel.

Elle enfila son pyjama et se mit au lit. Dehors, la neige tombait. Un manteau blanc recouvrait déjà le sol. Victoria avait hâte de sortir le lendemain matin. En tout cas, c'était de loin son meilleur Noël.

Elle ferma les yeux. Au début, elle vit son père. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre un mot de ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Sa tête se remplit d'images de la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle s'endormit paisiblement sur ces souvenirs, et, cette nuit-là, elle rêva de George.

C'était peut être ça, ce qu'on appelait la magie de Noël…


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le chapitre 5! **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël passèrent rapidement. Le 24 février approchait, et Victoria ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf. Elle avait même renoncé à l'ouvrir, car le bruit qu'il émettait était insupportable.<p>

Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Fred et George depuis le bal de Noël. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien et le fait d'être avec eux permettait à Victoria de ne pas penser à son père. Elle n'avait eu que deux cauchemars pendant les vacances: celui après le bal, mais il n'en était pas vraiment un étant donné qu'elle n'avait même pas compris ce que lui disait son père, et un le soir de Nouvel An, après qu'elle ait célébré avec les Weasley, Harry et Hermione à la table de Gryffondor; dans ce cauchemar, son père lui disait, comme d'habitude, qu'elle avait choisi la mauvaise voie et qu'elle allait le regretter. Elle en avait parlé à Ginny. Celle-ci était du même avis que George: il fallait que Victoria en parle à un professeur.

Comme elle ne savait pas encore à quel professeur elle pouvait en parler, elle décida d'attendre. Si elle avait à nouveau un cauchemar, elle déciderait. Elle préférait se concentrer sur l'oeuf, pour le moment.

Le matin du 23 février, elle n'avait toujours pas résolu l'énigme de l'oeuf. Au petit déjeuner, elle fixait un point devant elle et ne parlait pas.

« Vic? » s'inquiéta Ginny.  
>« Hmmm? » marmonna Victoria.<p>

« Tu es sûre que ça va? »  
>« ...oui, oui... »<p>

Ginny se rapprocha d'elle et chuchota.

« Tu as de nouveau eu un cauchemar? »  
>« Non. »<br>« Alors quoi! »

Victoria soupira de désespoir.

« La deuxième tâche a lieu demain, et je n'ai toujours pas résolu l'énigme de ce stupide oeuf qui crie! »  
>« Toujours pas... »<br>« Non! »

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Comment suis-je sensée m'y préparer si je ne sais pas en quoi cette tâche consiste? »

« ...je ne sais pas...désolée... »

Harry avait entendu leur conversation.

« Victoria, je pense que tu devrais prendre un bon bain avec ton oeuf, ça te détendra. »

« Tu es très gentil, Harry, mais je ne pense pas que ça va m'aider...et pourquoi je prendrai ce truc avec moi? »

Harry la regarda avec insistance.

« Fais-moi confiance! La salle de bains des préfets est idéale. Le mot de passe est fraîcheur des pins »

Victoria haussa les épaules. Il avait l'air bien énigmatique...elle décida néanmoins de lui faire confiance. Alors, elle prit son oeuf et alla dans la salle de bains des préfets. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la grande pièce surplombée par une grande baignoire semblable à une piscine.

Elle ouvrit l'un des nombreux robinets et se déshabilla. Elle entendit un rire moqueur.

« Ah! Je savais que tu finirais par venir! »

Victoria sursauta et attrapa sa serviette pour se couvrir. Puis, remarquant que c'était Mimi Geignarde, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour, Mimi. »  
>« J'ai horreur des Serpentard, tu sais. »<p>

Victoria hocha la tête.

« Mais toi, finalement, je t'aime bien. »

« ...Ah? »

« Oui! Tu n'as pas l'air de les aimer non plus. »  
>« ...Pas vraiment, non. »<br>« C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien. »

« Bah...merci. »

Victoria se glissa dans l'eau et contempla l'oeuf doré qui était posé à côté d'elle.

« Mimi...tu as une idée de ce que je dois faire? Je suis désespérée! »

Mimi éclata de rire.

« Les autres garçons...ils ont mis l'oeuf dans l'eau. »

« Les autres garçons? »  
>« Oui, Potter et le beau garçon de Poufsouffle... »<p>

« Diggory? »

« Oui. »

Victoria s'empara de l'oeuf et le plongea dans l'eau.

« Et maintenant? »

« ...comment tu veux entendre si tu restes hors de l'eau? »

Mimi s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Victoria retint son souffle et mit la tête sous l'eau. Alors, elle entendit un chant:

_« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol. _

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi, _

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »_

Victoria sortit la tête de l'eau, confuse.

« ...on dirait un chant de sirène. »  
>« J'ai toujours su que les filles étaient plus intelligentes que les garçons. »<p>

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Parce que les autres garçons ont mis énormément de temps à deviner! »

Mimi plongea dans l'eau. Victoria sortit immédiatement et se recouvrit de la serviette. Mimi la fixait derrière ses lunettes.

« Ca veut dire que je devrai aller sous l'eau? »  
>« Logiquement... »<p>

Victoria détestait l'eau et elle était une très mauvaise nageuse. Elle s'habilla en vitesse.

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de chercher ce qu'on m'a arraché? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Ok...merci, Mimi...je vais aller réfléchir... »

Elle sortit de la salle de bains et se précipita à la bibliothèque. Si elle avait bien deviné, la deuxième tâche consisterait à chercher un objet dans l'eau. Du coup, il lui faudrait pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de 20 secondes en apnée, cela ne serait pas une mince affaire. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Fred et George.

« Alors, tu sèches les cours? » la taquina George.

« Et vous? »

Fred et George se regardèrent d'un air complice.

« En quelque sorte. » dit Fred.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez tous les deux, mais moi je dois absolument trouver comment je peux respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux fabriquer sous l'eau? » demanda George.

« Si j'en crois mes déductions, c'est la deuxième tâche. »

Fred et George parurent très intéressés.

« On est en train de tester un nouvel objet... » commença George.

« C'est une espèce de bonbon... » continua Fred.

« Laissez tomber, je ne serai pas le cobaye de votre nouvelle invention. » les interrompit Victoria.

« Mais ça pourrait t'aider! » protesta George.

Victoria secoua la tête.

« Peut être, mais je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur. »

« Comme tu veux. Mais ne viens pas pleurnicher si tu ne trouves pas de solution! » dit Fred.

« Compte sur moi. »

« Tu rates une occasion en or, j'espère que tu le sais! » dit George sur un ton blagueur.

« Oui, mais j'espère que j'en aurai d'autres. »

George haussa les épaules.

« Seul l'avenir le dira. » dit-il.

Victoria lui sourit.

« Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. »

« Bonne chance! » dirent Fred et George, en choeur.

« Merci... »

Une fois à la bibliothèque, Victoria se rua sur une vingtaine de livres. Elle espérait que ses professeurs ne lui en voudraient pas de ne pas aller en cours. C'était une situation exceptionnelle.

Elle passa toute la journée à feuilleter des livres. Elle alla dîner plus tard que d'habitude. Elle fut surprise de constater que Ginny ne l'attendait nulle part. Alors, elle décida de retourner à la bibliothèque.

Elle trouva un sortilège qui lui parut parfait: le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Elle mémorisa la manière de le réaliser et retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle s'exerça jusqu'à une heure du matin et alla se coucher.

Elle ne ferma cependant pas l'oeil de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Victoria s'assit comme d'habitude à la table de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle vit que Ginny n'arrivait pas, elle fut vexée. Pourquoi l'évitait-elle?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Il était temps pour elle de se préparer et de rejoindre les rives du lac avec les autres champions pour la seconde tâche.

Il faisait horriblement froid. Vêtue d'un maillot de bain vert, Victoria gelait. Rien que d'imaginer la température de l'eau lui donnait des frissons.

« Bienvenue à la deuxième tâche! » commença Dumbledore. « Hier soir, un trésor a été volé à chaque champion. Ce trésor se trouve maintenant au fond du lac. Pour gagner, les champions devront le récupérer en moins d'une heure. L'épreuve commencera au coup de canon. »

Aussitôt, un coup de canon retentit et les champions plongèrent. Avec réticence, Victoria fit de même.

L'eau était si froide qu'elle lui donnait l'impression d'être transpercée par des millions de minuscules petites aiguilles.

Tout autour d'elle était vert. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle n'avait aucun point de repère. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était se diriger vers le fond du lac.

Elle atteignit enfin le fond. Il y avait des algues un peu partout. Alors qu'elle nageait vers l'inconnu, elle sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville et l'empêcher d'avancer. Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à une horrible créature des eaux.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers la créature qui fut bientôt rejointe par cinq semblables.

« Stupefix! »

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais cela sembla fonctionner car les créatures s'immobilisèrent et tombèrent en arrière.

Cependant, une dizaine d'autres créatures, visiblement offensées, sortirent de la plante aquatique. Victoria s'empressa de nager le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait pour s'en éloigner. Les créatures la suivirent pendant quelques instants, puis laissèrent tomber.

Au loin, elle vit cinq silhouettes floues se dessiner. Elle s'en approcha et reconnut Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, une petite fille qui devait être la soeur de Fleur Delacour, et Ginny.

Elle comprit alors que le « trésor » qu'on lui avait dérobé n'était autre que Ginny et qu'elle devait la remonter à la surface.

Harry était déjà là. Il paraissait hésiter devant Ron. Victoria ne s'en préoccupa pas plus longtemps et tenta de détacher Ginny.

Elle y parvint grâce à un caillou tranchant. Victoria hissa Ginny sur ses épaules. Elle voulut partir mais elle constata que Harry était toujours hésitant face aux prisonniers. Elle gesticula pour attirer son attention et lui lança un regard l'air de dire « tu fais quoi? ». Harry lui montra les prisonniers, mais Victoria ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Cedric arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il s'empara de Cho et remonta à la surface. Alors qu'elle apercevait Viktor arriver, Victoria décida d'y aller.

Elle nagea vers la surface. Heureusement, rien ne lui barra la route. Elle sortit de l'eau avec Ginny, qui se réveilla aussitôt.

Une fois hors de l'eau, on lui tendit une serviette.

« Tu as été rapide! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Comment tu as atterri là? » s'enquit Victoria.

« Hier soir juste après le dîner, le professeur McGonagall nous a dit qu'elle devait nous parler, à Ron, Hermione et moi. Et voilà... »

Victoria claquait des dents. Fred et George les rejoignirent.

« Bien joué! » dit Fred.

« On avait parié que tu serais plus rapide que Krum. »

« Ah? » s'étonna Victoria. « Vous pariez sur moi, maintenant? »

Ils hochèrent la tête. A ce moment, Krum remonta à la surface avec Hermione.

« On a aussi parié avec Lee que Fleur Delacour ne ferait pas long feu. » dit George en riant.

« Comment ça? Que lui est-il arrivé? » demanda Victoria.

« Elle a dû abandonner cette tâche. »

« Il fait quoi, Harry! » dit Ginny.

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Il est arrivé le premier vers vous, mais il hésitait, je sais pas pourquoi. »

« Il hésitait? Il veut laisser Ron se noyer ou quoi? » ricana Fred.

« C'est pas drôle! » s'indigna Ginny.

Ils regardaient le lac avec inquiétude.

« Il fait long, là... »

« Oui, mais il allait bien. »

Victoria et Ginny étaient frigorifiées.

« Vous voulez tester un de nos bonbons? » commença George.

« Ils vous réchauffent instantanément! » conclut Fred.

« Non merci. » répondit Victoria. « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, je n'ai aucune envie d'être le cobaye de vos expériences... »

Fred et George haussèrent les épaules.

« Eh bien tant pis pour toi! » dit Fred.

« Bon, on va essayer d'en vendre aux première année... »

Ginny leur lança un regard plein de reproches, mais ils étaient déjà partis. Fleur Delacour avait l'air terrifiée. Elle regardait l'eau avec appréhension.

« L'heure est lagerment écoulée! Il est où, bon sang! » s'écria Ginny.

« Oui, c'est bizarre... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry revint enfin à la surface, accompagné de Ron et de la soeur de Fleur Delacour.

« Merci Merlin! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ah, il a voulu secourir la soeur de Fleur... » dit Victoria.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela, elle l'ignorait. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas pris la chanson des êtres de l'eau au sérieux. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait permis qu'on tue cinq élèves comme ça!

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après ce qui semblait avoir été des négociations agitées pour les juges, Dumbledore annonça les résultats.

« Fleur Delacour, 25 points. Malgré son abandon, elle a exécuté le sortilège de Têtenbulle à la perfection. Viktor Krum, 40 points. La métamorphose n'était pas parfaite, et il est revenu à la surface en 3ème position. Victoria Silversky, 46 points pour être arrivée 2ème. Cedric Diggory, 47 points pour être arrivé en premier. Nous accordons 45 points à Harry Potter malgré son retard, car il a fait preuve d'un courage immense en voulant sauver Miss Gabrielle Delacour. »

Des sifflements sonores saluèrent son annonce.

« C'est mérité, je trouve. » dit Victoria. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a pensé à le faire. »

« Oui, mais parce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a pris la chanson au sérieux. »

« Oui, c'est vrai... »

Tous rentrèrent au château. Victoria fut bien contente de se sécher et d'enfiler des habits chauds. Elle félicita Cedric et Harry lorsqu'elle les croisa.

« Bien joué, Harry. »

« Tu plaisantes? J'ai été le seul suffisamment idiot pour croire qu'on allait les tuer! »

« Mais non...ne dis pas ça. »

« Laisse tomber. Bravo à toi! »

« Merci. »

« Tu es en première position, tu sais? »

Victoria sursauta. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé! Mais c'était vrai, elle était bel et bien première, pour l'instant.

L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva vite. Epuisée, elle alla se coucher bien avant les autres. Par conséquent, elle n'eut pas à supporter les remarques cinglantes de Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Elle se trouvait au milieu de ce qui semblait être une forêt sombre. Un Détraqueur lui sauta dessus et elle réussit à s'en débarrasser grâce à son Patronus. Puis, elle atterrit dans un cimetière brumeux. Elle vit des hommes masqués. L'un d'eux lui semblait étrangement familier. Elle commença à transpirer. Soudain, le décor changea et elle se retrouva dans une pièce froide, avec des murs de pierre. Ça ressemblait à un manoir. Et là, au milieu, se trouvait son père. Il la fixait.

« Tu es bien inconsciente, Victoria. Tu as dépassé les limites et je ne te considère plus comme digne d'être ma fille. »

Il sortit une photo d'elle de sa poche et y mit le feu.

« Tu le regretteras, un jour. Quand tu n'auras plus ma protection, tu le regretteras. »

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois et elle était désormais dans un bâtiment en feu. Elle tentait de s'enfuir mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée. Un peu plus loin, elle vit des éclats de lumière verte. Elle réussit à se détacher et elle courut vers la source de la lumière. Là, sur le sol, gisaient Ginny et George. Elle entendit un rire et leva les yeux. Son père pointait sa baguette sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et...

« SILVERSKY! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. C'était Pansy.

« TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE! »

« ...Quoi? »

Elle était en sueur.

« Tu viens de hurler comme si tu allais mourir. »

« Ah... »

« T'as pas intérêt à recommencer! »

Pansy se recoucha. Victoria retourna dans la salle commune. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir après ce cauchemar. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rien de plus.

Cependant, c'était le cauchemar de trop. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle en parle à un professeur. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Rogue, car il n'était pas très compatissant. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment le professeur McGonagall. Trelawney lui dirait que ses cauchemars étaient un signe d'une mort imminente, elle n'avait jamais parlé à Flitwick et Maugrey lui faisait trop peur. Le seul qui l'écouterait serait Dumbledore...

Elle décida d'aller lui parler le lendemain. Elle retourna dans son lit quelques minutes plus tard et essaya de se rendormir. Elle pensa à quelque chose de joyeux. Comme le fait d'être la première du tournoi, par exemple. Ou d'être amie avec Ginny...et de bien s'entendre avec Fred et George. Et surtout avec George...

Elle finit par s'endormir, et elle ne fit plus de cauchemar cette nuit-là.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà enfin la suite! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je sais, mais il était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire! J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>Victoria suivit le conseil de Harry et décida d'aller parler de ses cauchemars à Dumbledore. Sur le chemin de son bureau, elle croisa Fred et George.<p>

« Tu as une mine affreuse! » s'écria Fred.  
>« Ouais, tu fais peur! » renchérit George.<br>« Merci » dit Victoria.

Ils sourirent d'un air espiègle et s'éloignèrent. Une fois devant le bureau de Dumbledore, Victoria prononça le mot de passe que Harry lui avait donné et monta les escaliers qui s'ouvraient à elle. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, et il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« ...Professeur? »

Il sursauta en la voyant.

« Oh, Miss Silversky...! Asseyez-vous. » dit-il d'un ton calme.

Elle s'exécuta.

« Que se passe-t-il? » s'enquit Dumbledore.  
>« Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis quelques mois déjà... »<p>

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Dumbledore la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en formes de demi-lunes. Il l'intimidait beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, et elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il se méfiait d'elle.

« Je vous écoute. »  
>« Ehm...ça peut paraître étrange lorsque je vous le raconte, mais c'est vraiment très perturbant... »<br>« Allez-y. »  
>« Ca fait quelques mois que je rêve constamment de mon père...et il paraît très réel. »<br>« Réel? »  
>« Oui, c'est comme s'il s'adressait directement à moi...comme si...comme si j'étais dans sa tête. »<p>

Dumbledore resta calme, mais Victoria jura qu'il paraissait inquiet.

« Et que vous dit-il? »  
>« Il me menace constamment. Il me dit que je lui fais honte et que je le lui paierai cher... »<p>

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Victoria sentait que ses joues s'enflammaient. Elle était très gênée et avait peur qu'il la prenne pour une folle. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas du tout...

« Miss Silversky, je pense vous devriez en parler au Professeur Rogue. »  
>« Ah... »<br>« Il sera capable de vous aider. Allez le voir ce soir, pas avant. »

Confuse, Victoria sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle aille parler à Rogue? Et pourquoi pas avant le soir?

Au déjeuner, elle s'assit, comme d'habitude, auprès de Ginny, Fred et George.

« Victoria tu as vraiment une mine affreuse... » s'inquiéta Ginny.  
>« Je sais. »<br>« ...c'est encore tes cauchemars? » chuchota-t-elle.

Victoria hocha gravement la tête et leur raconta sa visite chez Dumbledore.

« Il est toujours tellement mystérieux... » dit George.  
>« Ouais, à croire qu'il veut te faire deviner une énigme à chaque fois qu'il te parle. » dit Fred.<br>« Mais il avait quand même ses raisons s'il t'a dit d'aller en parler à Rogue, Vic. » dit Ginny.  
>« Oui...probablement. »<br>« Alors tu devrais aller lui parler... »

Fred et George grimacèrent.

« Je sais pas pour toi, Vic, mais moi je préférerais faire des cauchemars plutôt que d'aller en parler à Rogue. » dit Fred.  
>« Ouais, rien que de voir son horrible nez crochu et... » commença George.<p>

Bien qu'amusée, Victoria l'interrompit.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est du sérieux, ces cauchemars. »  
>« Oui, elle doit y aller! » approuva Ginny.<br>« On essayait juste de détendre l'atmosphère... » protesta George.

Victoria ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Oui, je sais. Merci quand même... »  
>« Tu vas aller lui parler après le dîner, hein! » s'inquiéta Ginny.<br>« Je te le promets. »

Elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, mais elle savait que c'était important. Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas dit d'aller voir Rogue s'il jugeait que ses cauchemars n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêt. Alors, vers 20h, Victoria frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

« Entrez. » dit-il de sa voix monotone.

Victoria n'avait jamais été très à l'aise, en compagnie de Rogue.

« Professeur... » commença-t-elle.  
>« Miss Silversky. »<p>

Rogue lui tournait le dos, occupé à chercher des livres sur son étagère poussiéreuse.

« Je...le professeur Dumbledore...j'ai... »  
>« Cessez donc de bafouiller, je ne comprends strictement rien. »<p>

Victoria déglutit difficilement.

« Je suis désolée...euh...le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir vous parler... »  
>« A quel sujet? »<p>

Rogue lui tournait toujours le dos.

« ...je lui ai expliqué que ça fait quelques mois déjà que je fais des cauchemars. »  
>« ...et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il? »<br>« ...je ne sais pas. »

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait l'air complètement stupide. Mais si Dumbledore l'avait envoyée chez Rogue, c'était qu'il y avait une raison...

« Mais le professeur Dumbledore avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. »  
>« ...quel genre de cauchemars faites-vous, Miss Silversky? »<p>

Victoria regarda ses pieds, embarrassée au possible.

« Je rêve de mon père. »  
>« ...votre père? »<p>

Et là, Rogue se retourna, visiblement intéressé.

« Oui. Mon père. »  
>« ...et...que fait-il, dans vos cauchemars, Miss Silversky? »<br>« Il me parle. »  
>« De quoi vous parle-t-il donc? »<p>

Victoria prit une profonde inspiration.

« Il me menace. »  
>« Ah, et de quoi? »<br>« Il dit qu'en pactisant avec Harry Potter et les Weasley, je le trahis et que je le lui paierai cher. »  
>« ...je ne suis pas là pour juger, mais il est vrai que ce ne sont pas les personnes les plus recommandables. »<p>

Il se retourna à nouveau et recommença à fouiller son étagère.

« Peut être est-ce votre sentiment de culpabilité qui vous donne des hallucinations. »  
>« Non...les images sont très claires. En plus, il m'arrive de visualiser mes craintes. »<br>« Par exemple? »

Elle n'osait pas le lui dire, mais il le fallait.

« ...j'ai vu George et Ginny Weasley morts. »

Rogue sursauta et la regarda.

« ...et pourquoi ces deux en particulier? »  
>« parce que...ce sont les personnes qui me sont les plus chères à l'heure actuelle. »<br>« Je vois. »

Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit, Miss Silversky. »  
>« ...oui? »<br>« Je crois que vous êtes la victime d'un très bon Legilimens. »

C'était comme s'il venait de lui parler chinois.

« Excusez-moi? »  
>« ...votre père pénètre dans votre esprit. »<p>

Victoria pâlit.

« Néanmoins, il existe un moyen de l'en empêcher. Ça s'appelle l'occlumencie. »  
>« Ah bon... »<br>« Je comprends pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore vous a demandé de venir me voir... »

Il se frotta le menton.

« Cela vous demandera énormément de pratique, de patience et de volonté. »  
>« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour cesser d'avoir ces cauchemars. »<br>« Oui, et, compte tenu de la situation, il serait plus prudent de fermer votre esprit. »

Victoria n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Au contraire, elle avait encore plus peur qu'avant, car elle savait désormais que ce qu'elle voyait provenait bien de la tête de son père.

« Fermer mon esprit? »  
>« Oui, en pratiquant l'occlumencie. »<br>« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre... »  
>« Je vous expliquerai tout en temps voulu. »<p>

Il se remit à fouiller ses étagères, mais il avait l'air nerveux.

« Je vous demanderai de venir ici tous les soirs à 20h. »  
>« D'accord... »<br>« Il vous faudra beaucoup de volonté... »  
>« Je suis prête à tout. »<p>

Rogue hocha la tête, toujours en lui tournant le dos.

« Bien. Alors je vous attendrai demain à 20h. »

Victoria comprit que c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui dirait pour ce soir. Alors, elle lui dit au-revoir et quitta son bureau.

Elle partit à la recherche de Ginny, qu'elle trouva à la bibliothèque.

« Je t'attendais! » chuchota Ginny. « Viens, on sort! »

Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque.

« Alors? Raconte! Il ne t'a pas trop malmenée? »  
>« Non...mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a vraiment perturbée... »<p>

Elle lui raconta tout. Ginny parut choquée.

« Quoi! Mais c'est horrible! »  
>« Oui... »<br>« Tu veux dire que ton père est capable de s'introduire dans ta tête? »  
>« D'après ce que j'ai compris, oui... »<p>

Ginny la regarda d'un air grave.

« Il faut que tu fasses tout ce que Rogue te demandera de faire... »  
>« Crois-moi, j'y compte bien... »<br>« Mais quel genre de monstre est capable de faire ça...! »  
>« Je n'en sais rien...tu sais, Rogue paraissait très nerveux et mal à l'aise quand je lui ai parlé de mes cauchemars. »<br>« Ah? Tu penses qu'il est au courant de quelque chose? »

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Je sais juste qu'il connaît mon père. »  
>« Ils ne sont pas amis, au moins? »<br>« Non, pas vraiment. »  
>« Ouf, ça aurait été une catastrophe s'ils se connaissaient...t'imagines, s'il avait été lui raconter que tu es venue le voir! »<br>« Oui... »

Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver...du moins, elle l'espérait. Mais si Dumbledore l'avait envoyée chez Rogue, c'était qu'il lui faisait confiance.

« J'ai quand même l'impression que Dumbledore avait parlé à Rogue avant moi. »  
>« Pourquoi? »<br>« Parce qu'il a insisté pour que j'attende le soir avant d'aller le voir... »  
>« Ah...tu penses? »<br>« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il dirait ça si ce n'était pas pour avoir le temps de lui parler... »  
>« Peut être...c'est bizarre, en tout cas! Rogue a agi comment? »<br>« Il faisait comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais...mais je crois que Dumbledore est derrière tout ça. »  
>« C'est possible...! »<p>

Victoria décida de changer de sujet, car plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait peur.

« Où sont Fred et George? » s'enquit-elle.  
>« Ils sont retournés dans la salle commune. Apparemment, ils voulaient essayer deux ou trois expériences. »<br>« Oh... »  
>« C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor. Vraiment. »<p>

Victoria hocha tristement la tête. Oui, c'était dommage. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir passer ses soirées à rire avec Fred et George et à discuter avec Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione...

Elle se demandait si c'était possible de changer de maison. Elle n'oserait jamais aller poser la question à Dumbledore, mais elle avait bien le droit de rêver...

« En tout cas, sache juste que Fred et George...enfin surtout George...et moi, on aurait vraiment aimé que tu sois là. »  
>« Merci...moi aussi. »<p>

Elles se dirent bonne nuit et rejoignirent leur salle commune respective. Victoria se rendit immédiatement au dortoir. Pansy était assise sur son lit en train de lire.

« Oh, c'est la psychopathe. »  
>« ...pardon? »<p>

« Je n'ai pas oublié tes cris de la nuit passée. T'as pas intérêt à recommencer! »

Victoria soupira.

« Je ne te promet rien. »

Pansy la fusilla du regard et retourna à sa lecture. Victoria ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et s'allongea, fixant le plafond.

Elle espérait que la méthode de Rogue allait être efficace, car elle était terrorisée à l'idée de savoir que son père infiltrait son esprit. Elle n'osait plus penser à rien et se sentait prisonnière de tout ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Elle en avait presque oublié le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! _  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p>A 20 heures le lendemain, Victoria se dirigea nerveusement vers le bureau du professeur Rogue qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il ferma la porte derrière elle.<p>

"Bien. Asseyez-vous."

Victoria s'exécuta. Dire qu'elle n'était pas rassurée était un euphémisme. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

"Je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce qu'est l'occlumencie, Miss Silversky."

Ca serait une bonne idée, pensa Victoria. Car, jusqu'à présent, elle ne savait pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait et, à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait un peu car elle s'imaginait les pires choses. Surtout venant de Rogue.

"L'occlumencie consiste à fermer son esprit à tous ceux qui voudraient y pénétrer." dit Rogue comme si cela expliquait tout.

Victoria le regarda, mal à l'aise.

"Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?"  
>"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre."<br>"Votre père pratique la légilimencie, soit l'acte magique de pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre."  
>"...d'accord..."<br>"Pour l'en empêcher, le seul moyen est de pratiquer l'occlumencie."

Rogue la fixait. Victoria hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait compris. Sa gorge était bien trop sèche pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

"Nous allons faire un test. Je vais tenter de m'introduire dans votre esprit, et vous, vous allez tenter de m'en empêcher."  
>"...comment?"<br>"En ne pensant à rien."  
>"...à rien?"<br>"Oui, vous devez vider votre esprit de toute émotion."

Facile à dire! Victoria se demandait bien comment elle allait s'y prendre...néanmoins, elle essaya. Rogue commença le test. Victoria se sentit brusquement basculer, tout commença à tourner dans sa tête. Des images se multipliaient devant ses yeux à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'arriva pas à les reconnaître. Puis, tout redevint normal.

"Vous n'avez pas suffisamment vidé votre esprit, Miss Silversky."  
>"Je suis désolée...mais c'est très difficile!"<br>"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile!"

Victoria prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de tout oublier.

"D'accord. Je suis prête. Réessayons."

Rogue pénétra à nouveau dans son esprit. Cette fois, les images qui défilaient devant les yeux de Victoria lui parurent bien réelles. Elle vit le jour où sa mère les avait quittés, elle et son père.

_Victoria avait 5 ans, bientôt 6. Elle jouait dans le jardin quand elle entendit une porte se claquer et un cri de femme. Sa mère. _

_"Maman?" s'écria Victoria. _

_Sa mère voulut s'approcher d'elle._

_"Victoria! Viens! Nous devons partir d'ici!"_

_Ecoutant sa mère, Victoria se leva. _

_"Pourquoi?"  
>"Parce que Maman te le dit. Viens vite, maintenant!"<em>

_ La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à nouveau et Baron sortit. _

_"Eve, laisse Victoria tranquille."  
>"C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas, espèce de fou? Que je te laisse l'enfant! Que je te la laisse pour que tu puisses en faire ce que tu désires!"<em>

_Baron lui attrapa les poignets. _

_"Victoria, va dans ta chambre!" cria-t-il.  
><em>_"Maman!"  
>"VA DANS TA CHAMBRE!"<em>

_Effrayée par son père, Victoria courut dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle entendit des cris et vit sa mère partir en courant, avant de disparaître dans un grand craquement.  
><em>_Là, Victoria comprit qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas la raison de son départ. _

Le décor changea, et Victoria se revit en train de lire dans sa chambre lorsque son père l'y enfermait car il devait travailler. Il refusait toujours de passer du temps en sa compagnie, à vrai dire. Ensuite, elle revit son premier jour à Poudlard, lorsque le Choixpeau l'avait placée à Serpentard.

_"Victoria Silversky!" dit le professeur McGonagall. _

_Victoria s'avança vers le devant de la Grande Salle, le ventre noué, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Le professeur McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête. _

_"Hmm...intéressant." commença le Choixpeau._

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? _

_"Je vois un grand courage, une grande loyauté. A première vue, je t'enverrais bien à Gryffondor..."_

_Victoria sentit son coeur s'emballer. Gryffondor était la maison dans laquelle son père ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle aille. _

_"Mais je vois aussi une grande ambition et de la détermination...ce qui me conduirait plutôt à t'envoyer à...SERPENTARD!"_

_Tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre. Victoria était soulagée de ne pas avoir été placée à Gryffondor. Son père ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné...en passant devant la table de Gryffondor, elle vit plusieurs personnes, notamment quatre garçons rouquins qui n'applaudissaient pas. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle fut blessée._

Victoria revint à la réalité, dans le bureau de Rogue. Ce dernier la regardait d'un air mauvais.

"Vous avez encore échoué, Miss Silversky."  
>"...réessayons."<br>"Concentrez-vous!"

C'est ce que fit Victoria. Elle s'efforça de vider sa tête de tout souvenir. Mais là, l'image qui se présenta à ses yeux fut encore plus étonnante.  
><em>Il s'agissait d'une grande salle, décorée de roses, surplombée par une grande fontaine. Tout le monde était bien habillé, comme pour un mariage. Et là, main dans la main, en train de discuter avec des invités, il y avait George et elle. George portait un costard noir très élégant, ses cheveux étaient plus courts que maintenant, et elle portait une magnifique robe de mariée digne d'une princesse, avec des paillettes et des perles brodées sur le bustier. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été attachés en un chignon bouclé. <em>

_"Félicitations!" dit Mr Weasley.  
>"Oh, Vic, je savais depuis le premier jour que George et toi étiez faits l'un pour l'autre..." dit Ginny.<br>_

_George posa sa main sur le ventre de Victoria, et tous deux se regardèrent d'un air complice._

_"D'ailleurs...on a une autre grande nouvelle à vous annoncer..."_

"MISS SILVERSKY!" cria Rogue.  
>"Hein?"<p>

Victoria sursauta et revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans cette magnifique pièce, mais dans le bureau austère et obscur du professeur Rogue.

"Vous ne faites absolument aucun effort!"

Rogue était furieux.

"Je suis désolée."  
>"J'ai été contraint de voir vos pensées les plus écoeurantes. Vous rêvez vraiment d'être une Weasley?"<p>

Victoria rougit violemment mais décida d'ignorer cette insulte.

"Je fais de mon mieux."  
>"Eh bien il semble plutôt évident que votre mieux n'est pas suffisant!"<p>

Rogue la fusillait du regard. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

"C'est fini pour aujourd'hui!"

Victoria baissa la tête, embarrassée.

"Revenez demain."

Elle sortit et Rogue claqua la porte. Choquée, Victoria retourna dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais été consciente qu'elle pensait à des choses pareilles concernant George et elle. Certes, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle rêvait de l'épouser et de fonder une famille avec lui...  
>Elle alla dormir en essayant de faire ce que Rogue lui avait demandé: vider son esprit. Elle était si fatiguée et choquée qu'elle s'endormit immédiatement, sans penser à rien.<p>

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle vit George au petit-déjeuner, elle sentit son coeur faire un bond. Elle revit la scène qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle lui avait parue si réelle...elle alla s'asseoir à la même table que Ginny.

"Hey Vic!" dit Ginny. "Ca a été avec Rogue hier soir?"  
>"...non, pas vraiment."<p>

Ginny la regarda avec inquiétude.

"Pourquoi?"  
>"Parce que je n'ai absolument pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse."<br>"Ah...mais tu ne pouvais pas y arriver du premier coup!"  
>"Je pense que c'est ce qu'il espérait."<p>

Ginny secoua la tête.

"Tu y retournes ce soir, non?"  
>"Je dois y aller tous les soirs, oui..."<br>"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses?"  
>"Que je vide mon esprit."<br>"...comment?"  
>"Bonne question. Du coup il a pu voir beaucoup de mes souvenirs...et j'ai pu les revivre par la même occasion."<p>

En repensant au souvenir du départ de sa mère, Victoria frissonna.

"Changeons de sujet, s'il te plaît."

Ginny lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

"D'accord. Tu as une idée de ce que sera la 3ème tâche du Tournoi?"  
>"...euh...le Tournoi? Mince! Le Tournoi!" ¨<p>

Elle l'avait vraiment complètement oublié...il faudrait qu'elle se mette un peu à se préparer. Le temps allait vite passer...  
>Fred et George sortirent de la Grande Salle en riant avec Lee Jordan, comme à leur habitude.<p>

"Vic?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Je te demandais si tu avais fini de manger...mais tu as commencé à rêver."  
>"Ah...non, je réfléchissais juste au Tournoi."<br>"D'accord..."

Lors des séances suivantes avec Rogue, Victoria parvint à mieux fermer son esprit. Rogue parvenait toujours à voir certaines choses, mais vraiment minimes par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu la première fois.

"Bon, nous devons travailler davantage...mais c'est déjà un bon début." lui dit Rogue au bout du 20ème jour de travail."Avez-vous refait des cauchemars?"  
>"Non."<p>

Et c'était vrai. Ses cauchemars avaient cessé depuis qu'elle avait été parler à Dumbledore. C'était une drôle de coïncidence, tout de même. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

"Nous continuerons nos séances jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de complètement fermer votre esprit."

Victoria hocha docilement la tête. Elle ferait tout pour empêcher qui que ce soit de voir ses rêves inavoués...si son père les voyait, il serait encore plus furieux contre elle, et elle n'osait pas penser aux conséquences que cela aurait...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! En tout cas, merci à tous les lecteurs :) _**

**_et désolée pour le retard, je suis en période d'examens..._**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Victoria se disait que le temps passait trop vite. Le 24 juin était déjà là, et elle était en train de se préparer pour la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en compagnie de Ginny. Elle enfila la combinaison qu'on lui avait donnée: un pantalon noir, avec un pull noir et vert (pour Serpentard), avec son nom imprimé en rouge, derrière.<p>

« Tu crois que ça sera quoi, la tâche? » demanda Ginny qui l'aidait à tresser ses longs cheveux noirs.

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Une chose est sûre, c'est sur la terre ferme. »

« Encore heureux... »

Elle était très nerveuse. Heureusement, elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemar depuis deux semaines déjà. Ses séances d'entraînement avec le professeur Rogue avaient enfin porté leurs fruits. A la place de ses cauchemars, elle rêvait des Weasley. Elle rêvait qu'elle vivait avec eux, et qu'elle était traitée comme une membre de leur famille. Et, parfois, elle rêvait que George et elle devenaient plus que des amis. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Rogue avait pu voir dans son esprit lors de leur première séance d'entraînement...

« Bon, tu es prête... » dit Ginny en finissant sa tresse.

« Merci. »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était très pâle.

« Ca va aller, Vic? » s'inquiéta Ginny.

« Je n'en ai pas vraiment le choix, non? »

« ...tout ira bien. »

Elles furent interrompues par un rire. Mimi.

« Alors, tu as finalement réussi la tâche précédente...grâce à qui? »

« Oui, Mimi, merci pour ton aide. »

« Tu n'es jamais venue me remercier! »

« Je suis désolée...j'étais très occupée. »

Mimi eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Oui, tu étais occupée à fixer ce grand garçon aux longs cheveux roux... »

Victoria se sentit rougir violemment. Ginny la dévisagea.

« Mon frère? »

« Euh...je ne sais pas de qui elle parle. »

Mimi rit d'autant plus.

« Mais si, ils sont jumeaux, je sais pas lequel c'est qu'elle regarde, mais elle a même été au bal avec lui. Il est grand, maigre, avec des cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, et un nez un peu... »

« ...George? »

« Euh... »

Ginny se retenait d'éclater de rire. Victoria eut l'impression que ses joues allaient prendre feu.

« Comment tu sais ça, Mimi? » demanda Ginny, amusée.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je reste enfermée dans ces toilettes à longueur de journée? »

« Non...mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question... »

« L'autre jour je suis venue me promener dans la Grande Salle lors du dîner. Je l'ai vue assise à la table de Gryffondor, en train de fixer le rouquin. »

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Et alors? Il était en train de me parler, peut être. »

« Tu le regardais aussi l'autre jour lorsque tu étais assise sur un banc dans le parc. »

« C'était parce qu'il était en train de faire l'imbécile avec Fred! »

« Et quand il était en train de parler à une fille, l'autre jour, dans les escaliers? Tu avais l'air bien énervée. »

« Mais non... »

« Si, je ne suis pas stupide! »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Ca ne me surprend pas, en fait. C'est étonnant. J'aurais cru que je serais surprise.» dit-elle.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne te surprend pas? »

« Je savais que vous vous entendiez bien. Je n'aurais pas été surprise que George t'aime bien...tu es très jolie. Mais toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que... »

Victoria sursauta. Ce n'était pas du tout une conversation qu'elle avait envie d'avoir.

« Que quoi? »

« Que tu sois amoureuse de lui. »

Victoria se dit qu'elle devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je ne suis pas... »

« Si. » rétorqua Mimi.

« Mimi! » gémit Victoria.

Ginny était morte de rire.

« Mais c'est cool! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai! »

« Je pense que si. »

Désespérée, Victoria soupira.

« ...peut être. »

« Aha! »

« Mais ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits! »

« Comme si j'avais l'intention de le faire... »

« Sait-on jamais, après tout, tu es la soeur de Fred et George. »

Mimi croisa les bras.

« Quoi? C'est tout? »

« Quoi c'est tout? » dirent en choeur Ginny et Victoria.

Mimi regarda Ginny d'un regard noir.

« Tu n'es pas furieuse parce qu'une Serpentard aimerait sortir avec ton frère? »

« Non pourquoi? »

Victoria leva un sourcil.

« Dis-moi, Mimi, tu ne prétendais pas que j'étais la seule Serpentard que tu appréciais? »

« Oui. »

Mimi colla son visage à celui de Victoria, qui sursauta. Puis, elle cria.

« Jusqu'à ce que tu te serves de moi pour réussir ton épreuve et que tu oublies mon existence! »

Elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Victoria et Ginny se regardèrent, gênées.

« Non...mais Mimi... » commença Victoria.

« Tout le monde s'en fiche de la pauvre Mimi Geignarde! » hurla Mimi en replongeant dans une cuvette de toilettes.

Ginny et Victoria se regardèrent, choquées.

« Bon...euh... » hésita Victoria.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle était embarrassée.

« Tu dois y aller, Vic. »

« Mince! C'est vrai! »

Elle rassembla ses affaires.

« Allons-y. »

« Oui. Vite! »

Elles coururent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, où les champions avaient rendez-vous. Victoria n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Devant le terrain, Ginny l'enlaça.

« Bonne chance! »

« Merci... »

Victoria s'apprêta à s'éloigner. Mais Ginny l'interpela.

« Au fait... »

« Oui? »

« George et toi formeriez un très joli couple. »

Puis, elle partit en direction des tribunes, laissant Victoria bouche bée. Cette dernière partit rejoindre les autres champions.

Ginny rejoignit Fred et George dans les tribunes. Elle fut surprise de constater que George s'était dessiné le symbole de Serpentard sur la joue droite et celui de Gryffondor sur la joue gauche.

« Serpentard? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui je sais je lui ai dit la même chose. » dit Fred.

« Bah quoi? C'est pour Victoria! »

Ginny eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr. »

« D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu as fait la même chose. »

« Oui...mais moi c'est ma meilleure amie. »

George haussa les épaules.

« Et moi c'est mon amie. »

« C'est ça, George... » dit Fred d'un ton moqueur.

« Il est assis où, papa? » demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

« Avec le père de Cedric, là-bas. » répondit George.

Il regarda sa soeur.

« Quoi? » dit Ginny.

« Tu étais tellement frappée par les dessins sur mes joues que tu n'as même pas remarqué que le terrain de Quidditch avait disparu? »

Ginny regarda en direction du terrain et, effectivement, il avait été remplacé par un labyrinthe géant.

« Oh mon Dieu. »

« Eh oui. »

« Ca n'annonce rien de bon... »

« Attends de voir en quoi consiste la tâche... » dit Fred.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fanfare commença et salua l'entrée de Dumbledore et des champions. Cedric était escorté par son père, Harry par Maugrey, Fleur par Madame Maxime et Victoria par Rogue.

« La pauvre, escortée par Rogue, j'aurais bien envie de l'enfermer dans le labyrinthe, moi... » dit George.

« Jaloux. » plaisanta Fred.

« Euh? »

« Chuuut! Dumbledore va expliquer la tâche. » leur dit Ginny.

En effet, Dumbledore s'avança et commença à parler.

« Plus tôt aujourd'hui, le professeur Maugrey a placé la coupe au fond du labyrinthe. Lui seul est au courant de son emplacement. Mr Potter et Miss Silversky sont premiers au classement. Ils seront donc les premiers à entrer dans le labyrinthe. Ils seront suivis par Mr Diggory, puis Mr Krum, et enfin, Miss Delacour. Le premier à toucher la coupe sera le vainqueur. Si l'un des participants est en difficulté et qu'il veut sortir du labyrinthe, il n'aura qu'à émettre des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette, vers le ciel. »

Il fit signe aux champions de le rejoindre.

« ...vous ne rencontrerez pas de dragons ni de créatures des eaux, dans le labyrinthe. Vous ferez face à des dangers d'autant plus grands. Les gens changent, dans le labyrinthe...faites attention de ne pas vous perdre vous-mêmes... »

Les champions se regardèrent, sceptiques. Puis, Dumbledore leur ordonna de se préparer. Alors, chacun se plaça devant une entrée du labyrinthe. Un coup de canon retentit et Harry et Victoria pénétrèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Trop sombre. Victoria commença à avancer dans l'obscurité quasi totale. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste le bruit de ses pas. Il faisait humide, en plus, et une légère brume couvrait l'horizon.

Elle trébucha sur une racine. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous ses mains et ses pieds. Des racines. Elles étaient ensorcelées.

« Stupefix! » s'écria-t-elle.

Cela n'eut aucun effet. Alors, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se dégager et partit en courant en essayant d'éviter d'autres racines. Elle tourna à gauche, vers l'inconnu.

Elle marcha pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité. Les buissons bougeaient. Ils devaient être ensorcelés, eux aussi.

Soudain, elle frissonna. Un brusque sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. George n'allait jamais l'aimer car elle était une Serpentard, et que, dans sa famille, tout le monde avait été à Gryffondor, donc il devait épouser une Gryffondor comme Katie Bell ou Hermione. Jamais il ne l'aimerait. Il ne la considérait que comme une amie...

Elle entendit un bruit qui lui semblait bien familier. Un râle. Puis, elle vit une silhouette noire s'approcher d'elle, glissant dans les airs. Un Détraqueur.

Horrifiée, elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle pensa à quelque chose qui la remplissait de bonheur. Comme cette vision qu'elle avait eue lors de son premier entraînement avec Rogue. Elle et George, à leur mariage...

« SPERO PATRONUM! » hurla-t-elle.

Alors, son Patronus, une licorne, jaillit de sa baguette et chassa le Détraqueur. A bout de souffle, Victoria se laissa aller contre un buisson, mais elle se dégagea rapidement lorsque ce dernier commença à bouger.

Elle continua son chemin. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Viktor Krum. Il fonça vers elle, le regard blanc. Alors, elle sut qu'il lui fallait fuir. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour échapper à Viktor. Elle le sema au bout de quelques virages. Elle trébucha sur une pierre et s'ouvrit l'arcade, qui commença à saigner. Un peu plus loin, une branche lui écorcha la lèvre et la joue. Les mains et les genoux égratignés par ses nombreuses chutes, elle continua sa course à travers le labyrinthe.

Pendant ce temps, dans les tribunes, Ginny regardait avec inquiétude l'expression de Fleur qui venait d'abandonner l'épreuve.

« Elle a l'air absolument terrifiée! »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête. C'était rare qu'ils ne trouvent rien à dire...

Victoria se retrouva nez à nez avec une araignée géante. Terrorisée, elle courut dans la direction opposée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le tournoi pouvait devenir pire que les deux premières épreuves. En y réfléchissant, elle irait bien repasser un petit quart d'heure avec le dragon. Au moins, avec lui, elle savait à quoi s'attendre...

Après un ou deux virages, elle retrouva Harry et Cedric.

« Vic! » s'écria Harry.

« C'est quoi cette épreuve de dingue? » s'exclama Victoria.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore avait raison au sujet des gens qui changent... » fit remarquer Cedric.

« Pourquoi? »

« Krum a essayé de tuer Cedric. » dit Harry.

« Il a essayé de me faire du mal aussi. Il avait l'air bizarre. »

Ils se regardèrent, l'air grave.

« Tu es dans un drôle d'état, Vic. » dit Harry.

« Je suis tombée plusieurs fois. »

Ils continuèrent à avancer les trois ensemble. Puis, Cedric s'arrêta.

« Quoi? » s'étonnèrent Harry et Victoria.

« Ce n'est pas la coupe, là-bas? »

Ils regardèrent dans la direction qu'il leur indiquait. Effectivement, c'était la coupe. Ils convinrent qu'ils la toucheraient les trois en même temps, car c'était la chose la plus juste à faire.

Alors, ils coururent les trois vers la coupe et la saisirent. Ils furent comme aspirés dans les airs et se sentirent tournoyer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent lourdement dans un endroit encore plus sombre et brumeux que le labyrinthe...

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures que les champions étaient entrés dans le labyrinthe. Krum était sorti, lui aussi. Ginny, Fred et George commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent, inquiets, eux aussi.

« Serpentard, George? » s'exclama Ron.

« Bah quoi? »

« Ginny je comprends...mais toi? »

Il se tut car Hermione le fusillait du regard.

« Ron arrête de penser à un stupide dessin sur la joue de George et concentre-toi un peu sur la situation! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans ce labyrinthe! »

« Oh mais ça ne doit pas être bien méchant... »

Victoria, Harry et Cedric se levèrent. Ils virent des pierres tombales autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans un cimetière...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. **

* * *

><p>Cedric, Harry et Victoria atterrirent brusquement dans un endroit horriblement sombre et glauque. Victoria se leva et regarda autour d'elle plus attentivement. Il s'agissait d'un cimetière. Et ce cimetière ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu. Elle l'avait déjà vu dans un de ses cauchemars, et son père lui en avait fait allusion lorsqu'elle l'entendait lui parler dans ses cauchemars. Il lui avait dit « Victoria, un jour, tu te retrouveras dans un lieu sombre où la mort est reine, et tu regretteras de m'avoir trahi.»<p>

« Où est-on? » dit Harry.

« Dans un cimetière...tu crois que ça fait partie de l'épreuve? » s'enquit Cedric.

Victoria ne disait rien. Elle était bien trop inquiète. Soudain, ils virent un homme approcher, portant une créature dans ses bras. Harry s'écroula par terre en se tenant le front. Cedric s'accroupit devant lui.

« Harry! Que se passe-t-il? »

« Retourne...retourne vers la coupe! » gémit Harry.

Cedric se releva et se retrouva face à l'homme qui approchait. Victoria le reconnut: c'était Queudver, un ami de son père.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

Une voix à glacer le sang retentit.

« Tue le garçon! »

Alors, Queudver s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa sur Cedric.

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

La lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et heurta Cedric de plein fouet.

« NON! CEDRIC » hurlèrent Victoria et Harry en choeur.

Cedric fut tué sur le coup et éjecta en arrière. Il atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Harry hurlait de douleur.

« Et la fille, Maître? »

« Laisse-la, son père s'en occupera! »

Victoria pleurait à chaudes larmes, terrorisée et choquée par le meurtre de Cedric. Elle recula de quelques pas, en pleine panique. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle laissa échapper un cri alors qu'elle heurta quelque chose, dans son dos. Elle se retourna brusquement et soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'une pierre tombale. Alors, elle alla se cacher derrière la pierre, assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en pleurs.

Victoria tremblait de tout son corps tandis qu'Harry continuait à hurler de douleur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans l'obscurité, mais elle en avait très peur.

« Fais-le! Maintenant! » ordonna la voix glaciale.

Alors, Victoria entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait dans de l'eau. Puis, Queudver commença à dire des choses étranges d'une voix tremblante.

« Un os du père involontairement donné... »

Il y eut un nouveau bruit d'éclaboussure.

« La chair du servant volontairement sacrifiée... »

Il y eut un bruit de lame qui coupait quelque chose, puis un cri d'agonie et un nouveau bruit d'éclaboussure. En même temps, Victoria reconnut la voix de Harry qui gémissait de dégoût. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer de l'autre côté de la pierre.

« Et le sang de l'ennemi pris de force. »

Harry cria de douleur. Que lui avaient-ils donc fait?

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra à nouveau! »

Harry hurla d'épouvante. Victoria se prit le visage entre les mains, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres? De retour?

Il y eut des bruits de flammes, mêlés aux hurlements de Harry. Puis, il y eut un silence horrible que seuls les cris de Harry venaient briser.

C'était de la véritable torture que de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Victoria sursauta alors que le bruit significatif de la Marque des Ténèbres qui apparaissait dans le ciel se fit entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit effectivement cette horrible tête de mort accompagnée d'un serpent. Cette image tatouée sur le bras de son père...

Et, soudain, des silhouettes noires arrivèrent du ciel. La voix glaciale commença à parler.

« Bienvenue, mes amis. Cela fait 13 ans et pourtant, vous vous trouvez là devant moi comme si ça avait été hier. Je dois m'avouer...déçu. Pas l'un de vous n'a essayé de me trouver! Crabbe! Goyle! Silversky! Même pas toi, Lucius! »

Ce qui suivit n'était pas suffisamment fort. Alors, Victoria n'entendit rien de distinct. Soudain, après quelques courtes minutes, elle entendit la voix glaciale prononcer son nom.

« Mais où est donc Mademoiselle Silversky, je suis sûre que son père serait ravi de la voir. »

Victoria savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée éternellement. Elle était pleinement consciente du fait que si elle ne se montrait pas rapidement, cela ne ferait qu'empirer ce qui l'attendait au bout du compte.

« Nous savons tous que tu es quelque part par là! C'est même nous qui nous sommes arrangés pour ça... »

Alors, Victoria se leva et avança d'un pas tremblant mais décidé vers les autres. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre, ni impressionner.

« Ah! » s'écria l'homme à la voix glaciale. « La voilà! »

« Oui, me voilà. Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? »

Victoria crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Là, devant elle, se tenait Lord Voldemort. Et elle lui avait mal parlé!

« Je suis Lord Voldemort, et tu es très insolente! »

Il s'avança vers un des hommes masqués.

« Baron! Tu devrais avoir honte! »

Il le poussa au sol.

« Ta fille pactise avec Potter! Oui, tu es un des seuls à m'avoir cherché, certes, mais tu es le seul à m'avoir autant trahi! »

« Trahi, Maître? »

« Tu oses en douter alors que ta fille est amie avec Potter? Je t'avais dit de détruire cette amitié! »

« J'ai essayé, Maître...je suis désolé. »

« Oui, tu as essayé, mais ça n'a pas été un franc succès, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je suis désolé, Maître. »

« Je m'arrange pour que mon Mangemort présent à Poudlard mette aussi le nom de Victoria dans la coupe afin qu'elle puisse nous aider dans la destruction de Harry Potter, et elle devient amie avec lui? Et tu n'es même pas capable de stopper cela? »

Le père de Victoria était à genoux devant Voldemort.

« Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Pardonnez-moi...je vous en supplie. »

« Je te le pardonnerai si tu punis ta fille sévèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sert à rien de nous contrarier. »

« Oui, maître. »

« Vas-y seulement. »

Alors, Baron Silversky se releva et s'empara de sa baguette magique. Victoria se tenait prête elle aussi. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune chance face à un sorcier aussi expérimenté que son père.

« Expelliarmus! » s'écria son père.

Alors, sa baguette éjecta de sa main et tomba quelques mètres plus loin, et Victoria tomba en arrière. Son père en profita alors pour pointer sa baguette sur elle.

« Je t'avais prévenue que tu le regretterais! »

« Je ne regrette rien. »

Elle savait qu'elle allait le payer cher, mais elle ne se rendrait pour rien au monde.

« Endoloris! »

Ce fut comme si on lui plantait des couteaux dans tout son corps. Elle hurla de douleur et sa seule volonté fut de mourir. Elle voulait qu'on apaise ses souffrances. C'était trop insupportable. Elle pensa à Ginny et George qui devaient certainement être en train de s'inquiéter pour eux...elle ne les reverrait sans doute jamais...

« SUPPLIE-MOI D'ARRÊTER! » cria son père. « EXCUSE-TOI ET RANGE-TOI DE NOTRE COTE! »

« JAMAIS! » gémit-elle.

Alors, son père intensifia son sortilège. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de douleur. Elle se sentait de plus en plus pâle et faible, comme si l'énergie de vivre la quittait peu à peu. Mais il fallait qu'elle résiste. Elle ne pouvait pas donner cette satisfaction à son père.

« Je continuerai jusqu'à ta mort, si tu ne t'excuses pas. »

Victoria ne répondit rien. Elle était trop faible pour cela. Alors que la douleur s'intensifiait, elle commença à voir des étoiles et à entendre son coeur battre dans ses oreilles. Puis, ce fut le noir total et elle perdit connaissance, vidée de toute énergie.

« Bien, Baron. Je te pardonne. »

« Merci Maître! Merci! »

Harry regardait Victoria qui gisait sur le sol. Elle était très blanche. Etait-elle morte? Il n'osait pas y penser. Déjà que Cedric avait été tué, il ne pouvait imaginer que Victoria soit morte, elle aussi.

« Bon, Harry. A nous deux, maintenant. »

On le détacha et on lui rendit sa baguette.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, le moment est venu de voir qui de Harry Potter ou de Voldemort est le plus fort. »

Des ricanements s'ensuivirent.

« Alors, Harry, incline-toi! »

Alors qu'il refusait de le faire, une force indéterminée le força à s'incliner devant Voldemort qui jubilait. Il savait éperdument quel sort il allait recevoir, et il ignorait comment il allait survivre cette fois.

« Surtout, ne faites rien tant que je ne vous le demande pas! » ordonna Voldemort aux Mangemorts.

Il brandit sa baguette. Harry fit de même. Alors, en même temps, ils prononcèrent leurs sorts:

« AVADA KEDAVRA! »

« EXPELLIARMUS! »

L'attention des Mangemorts était fixée sur eux. Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Alors que leurs sorts se rencontrèrent, il y eut comme une pluie d'étincelles et ils eurent l'impression de s'envoler vers le ciel.

Victoria ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait mal partout et se sentait faible comme jamais. Elle chercha son père des yeux. Il était en train de regarder Harry et Voldemort qui se battaient en duel. Horrifiée, Victoria se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au cadavre de Cedric, ramassant sa baguette magique au passage. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harry, dans l'état où elle était. Alors, elle devait se tenir prête à quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, le moment venu. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et saignait. Elle regarda Harry et Voldemort, la boule au ventre.

Soudain, quelque chose d'étrange se produit: un jet lumineux se précipita sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts, et Harry courut vers elle et Cedric.

« Attrape la coupe dès que tu peux! »

« Ok... »

« ACCIO COUPE! »

Alors, la coupe leur arriva dessus, et ils la saisirent rapidement. Puis, ils disparurent, sous le regard impuissant de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Dans les tribunes, tout le monde attendait avec impatience qu'un des champions arrive avec la coupe.

« Ils l'ont bien cachée, cette coupe, en tout cas. » dit Ginny.

« Bah ouais avec Fol Oeil on a de quoi s'inquiéter, il est complètement fou... » dit George.

Lorsque Harry, Victoria et Cedric arrivèrent, ce fut l'euphorie. De courte durée. Fleur Delacour hurla. S'ensuivit un silence, puis, tout le monde commença à murmurer, choqué.

« Quelle horreur! » s'écria Ginny.

« ...il est...mort? » s'exclama Fred.

« Regarde dans quel état ils sont! »

Les évènements s'enchaînèrent très rapidement. Dumbledore se fraya un chemin parmi la foule.

« Laissez-moi passer! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER! »

Harry et Victoria pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Harry était accroupi sur le cadavre de Cedric, refusant de le lâcher. Victoria était un peu en retrait, les mains sur la bouche, sous le choc. Les deux avaient leurs habits complètement déchirés et tâchés, et leurs visages étaient égratignés par endroits. Harry saignait abondamment du bras.

« Venez! Il faut aller voir ce qui s'est passé. » dit Ginny.

Alors, Fred, George et elle se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'arène. Ron et Hermione firent de même. Harry hurlait et refusait de lâcher Cedric. Le père de ce dernier arriva en courant, accompagné de Mr Weasley. Il pleurait et criait, et se jeta sur le corps de son fils.

Victoria, elle, avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Ginny, Fred et George s'approchèrent d'elle, et George la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit, en pleurs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, j'ai juste inventé Victoria. **

* * *

><p>Victoria était comme dans une bulle. Elle entendait des voix, voyait la cohue autour d'elle, mais elle avait l'air d'être inconsciente. George la serrait contre lui et Ginny lui caressait le bras en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.<p>

Dumbledore essayait de détacher Harry de Cedric.

« NON! » hurla Harry en pleurant.

Alors, Dumbledore s'accroupit devant lui.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore, que s'est-il passé? » demanda quelqu'un.

Un silence de plomb s'ensuivit.

« Il est de retour! Il est de retour! » hurla Harry d'une voix désespérée et pleine de larmes.

Tout le monde le regarda, choqué.

« Voldemort est de retour! Cedric m'a demandé de ramener son corps, je ne pouvais pas le laisser! Pas là-bas! »

« Tout va bien, Harry, il est de retour à la maison, maintenant. Vous l'êtes les trois! » dit Dumbledore en lui tenant le visage, pour le calmer.

Amos Diggory hurlait de désespoir sur le corps de son fils. Tout le monde était trop choqué pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Ginny avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche dans un geste d'épouvante et de peur. George n'avait toujours pas lâché Victoria. Il échangea un regard grave avec Fred.

« Le corps doit être déplacé, Dumbledore, il y a trop de monde! »

Victoria aperçut Cho Chang dans la foule, secouée de sanglots. La pauvre. Le professeur Maugrey prit Harry et l'entraîna hors de l'arène. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit hormis les hurlements du père de Cedric.

« Vic, viens... » murmura Ginny en la prenant par le bras.

George desserra son étreinte et Victoria suivit Ginny, comme un fantôme. Elle la mena aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elle imbiba une serviette d'eau et essuya les blessures de Victoria.

« ...après, il faudra aller voir Mlle Pomfresh...je pensais juste que tu voulais avoir un moment de calme...et de paix avant qu'on t'assaillisse de questions... »

Victoria hocha la tête et fixa son reflet dans le miroir, le regard vide.

« ...il était là, Ginny. »

Ginny lui serra le bras pour la soutenir.

« Il était là, avec Voldemort. »

Ginny tressaillit à l'entente de ce nom. Victoria ne quittait pas son reflet des yeux. Elle avait une allure affreuse: elle était couverte de poussière et de terre, son visage était égratigné par endroits et des larmes séchées parsemaient ses joues. Elle avait mal partout, à cause du sort impardonnable lancé par son père quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Il m'aurait tuée. »

« ...je suis désolée... »

« Il m'a torturée... »

Victoria observa attentivement son reflet, en particulier ses yeux bleus. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait la même détermination dans ses yeux que son père. Or, elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait dire une chose pareille. Son père était cruel et sans scrupules, aveuglé par Voldemort. Elle était tout le contraire.

« Cedric n'aurait rien pu faire...Queudver lui a lancé le sort de la mort si rapidement... »

« Personne ne peut rien contre le sort de la mort. »

Puis, Ginny se reprit.

« Enfin, sauf Harry. »

« ...oui. Mais nous, on ne pouvait rien faire non plus...il a été si rapide... »

Ginny hocha tristement la tête.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

« Et sous nos yeux, il est revenu... »

« ...Vic... »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Victoria.

« Et ensuite il a convoqué tous ses serviteurs...ils sont arrivés si vite... »

« Ils étaient nombreux? »

« Oui...tous en noir...et... »

Elle marqua une pause, choquée.

« Quoi? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi mon père est si ami avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. »

Et maintenant, elle comprenait plein de choses. Pourquoi ils se réunissaient tous au manoir des Malefoy pour discuter « travail » et qu'ils envoyaient Drago, Vincent, Gregory et Victoria dehors, en leur interdisant de revenir avant qu'on leur donne l'autorisation.

Elle comprenait aussi pourquoi elle voyait de la lumière verte depuis les fenêtres et sous les portes du « bureau » de son père, à la maison. Et plus important encore, elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère était partie...

« ...ma mère était au courant. »

Surprise par ce brusque changement de sujet, Ginny la dévisagea.

« Elle avait compris que mon père était dangereux. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait traité de fou, le jour de son départ. C'est pour ça qu'elle me disait qu'il fallait qu'on parte. »

Ginny hocha la tête.

« ...probablement, oui... »

« Alors ma mère n'était pas comme lui. »

A vrai dire, elle ne savait presque rien de sa mère. Juste qu'elle était très belle. C'était tout. Elle mourrait d'envie d'avoir plus d'informations sur elle.

« Alors je ne proviens pas entièrement d'une famille de Mangemorts. »

Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

« Non, Vic. »

Elles sortirent des toilettes.

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore, maintenant. Il veut sûrement te parler. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Et après, il faudra aller à l'infirmerie. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Comme il n'était pas là, elles allèrent d'abord à l'infirmerie. Mlle Pomfresh donna une potion à Victoria pour soulager la douleur et lui appliqua une pommade sur ses blessures ouvertes.

Il y avait pas mal de monde dans les couloirs, pour une heure si tardive. Tout le monde regardait Victoria. Cette dernière était mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas si les regards étaient accusateurs, curieux ou compatissants.

Elles croisèrent Fred, George et Lee Jordan dans les couloirs.

« Alors, ça va? » s'inquiéta George.

« On cherche Dumbledore. » dit Ginny.

« Il doit être avec Rogue et McGonagall, on les a vus partir là-bas. » dit Fred en leur indiquant une direction.

« Ok, on va aller voir...merci... »

George fixa Victoria qui n'avait rien dit.

« Ca va? »

« Oui... »

« Vraiment? »

« ...non. »

Il lui sourit tristement.

« Ca ira. »

« J'espère. »

Ginny et Victoria partirent dans la direction que Fred leur avait indiquée. Victoria portait toujours son uniforme de compétition, taché et troué par endroits.

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir enlever ce truc et ne plus jamais le revoir. »

« Je te comprends... »

Elles arrivèrent devant une porte. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit qui provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce. Elles reconnurent les voix de Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall.

« ...qu'est-ce que... » commença Ginny.

Elles se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de se taper dessus.

« Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux partir... » suggéra Victoria.

« Oui...ils ne veulent sûrement pas être dérangés. »

Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur les escaliers près de la Grande Salle. Il était près d'une heure du matin, mais il y avait pas mal de monde. La mort de Cedric avait provoqué un véritable raz-de-marée, et même les professeurs ne disaient rien lorsqu'ils croisaient un élève dans les couloirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles virent Harry. Il avait l'air anéanti.

« Harry! » s'écria Ginny.

Il les rejoignit. Victoria et lui échangèrent un regard grave. Il s'assit sur les escaliers.

« Grande nouvelle. »

« Quoi? » demanda Victoria.

« Celui qu'on croyait être le professeur Maugrey, n'est PAS le professeur Maugrey. »

Ginny et Victoria se regardèrent. Harry avait l'air tellement dépité qu'elles avaient du mal à le reconnaître.

« Comment ça, Harry? » s'enquit Ginny.

« ...souvenez-vous de la petite fiole qu'il emportait partout avec lui. »

« ...sa fiole de whisky? » s'exclama Victoria.

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est ce qu'on croyait. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« C'était du Polynectar. »

« Quoi! » s'épouvanta Victoria.

« Oui. Et la personne qui avait pris la forme de Maugrey n'est autre que Barty Croupton Junior. »

Victoria comprit au quart de tour. C'était un ami de son père.

« Un Mangemort! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« C'est lui qui a mis nos noms dans la coupe! »

« Oui. »

Tout avait du sens, maintenant. Voldemort parlait « de son Mangemort présent à Poudlard ». C'était pourtant clair!

« ...Voldemort est de retour, et pour de bon, alors...? » murmura Ginny.

Harry et Victoria se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

De retour dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Victoria était la cible de tous les regards. Elle les ignora et alla dans son dortoir, tirant les rideaux.

« Hé, ho, Silversky! »

C'était Pansy.

« Je sais que tu m'entends. »

Victoria ne réagit pas.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas décidé de rejoindre Potter dans sa folie, n'est-ce pas? »

« La ferme, Pansy. »

Victoria lança discrètement un sort de silencio. Sans doute que Pansy lui parlait toujours, mais, épuisée, Victoria s'endormit.

Heureusement qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser l'occlumencie, car elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son père lui aurait fait maintenant.

Elle savait qu'elle était en grand danger, car son père n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement. Il voulait son honneur, et si elle continuait à être amie avec les Gryffondor, elle allait « lui faire honte ». Alors, il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se débarrasser d'elle. Coûte que coûte.

Mais pour rien au monde elle aurait laissé tomber son amitié pour Ginny et les autres. Même pas sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, elle se dépêcha pour arriver dans les premiers au petit déjeuner, pour éviter d'avoir à affronter ses camarades de Serpentard. Elle rejoignit les Gryffondor à leur table.

« Salut! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils la saluèrent tous.

« Ca va mieux? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui. »

« Il y a une cérémonie en hommage à Cedric, tout à l'heure... » leur apprit Hermione.

Harry et Victoria échangèrent un regard. C'était très difficile à admettre que Cedric avait été tué sous leurs yeux, sans qu'ils aient pu faire quoique ce soit.

« Angelina m'a dit que Cho Chang n'arrêtait pas de pleurer... » dit Fred.

« Oui, elle était vraiment anéantie, hier soir... » approuva Ron.

Harry baissa les yeux. Comment Cho allait-elle le regarder, maintenant? Serait-elle déçue qu'il ait survécu alors que Cedric était mort?

« En tout cas c'est de plus en plus insupportable d'être à Serpentard. » dit Victoria.

« Déjà que c'est pas cool, à la base... » dit George.

« Exactement. »

La cérémonie fut très dure à supporter. Il régnait un silence assourdissant, mais on pouvait entendre quelques sanglots. Lorsque Dumbledore leur apprit que Cedric avait été assassiné par Lord Voldemort, la salle tressaillit. Il les prépara à ce que le Ministère veuille cacher le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et leur recommanda de ne pas tomber dans le piège. De nombreux murmures s'ensuivirent. Harry et Victoria étaient prêts à ce qu'on les traite de menteurs et de fous. Ça n'allait pas être la première fois, de toute manière.

Le coeur lourd, ils quittèrent la cérémonie. Les élèves devaient faire leurs bagages pour partir en vacances d'été. Victoria avait décidé de rester tout l'été à Poudlard. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire. Mais, apparemment, Ginny avait une autre idée en tête.

« J'ai écrit à mes parents avant d'aller me coucher et ils m'ont répondu ce matin après le petit déjeuner. » commença-t-elle.

« A propos de quoi? » demanda Victoria.

« Ils veulent que tu viennes passer les vacances chez nous. »

« Vraiment? »

Le visage de Victoria s'était illuminé.

« Oui, vraiment. Maintenant, va préparer tes valises, on se retrouve en bas dans une heure. »

Souriant enfin, Victoria partit en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Ces vacances allaient être bien plus agréables qu'elle le pensait.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voilà enfin le chapitre 11! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'étais en voyage. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! **_

_**Un grand merci aux lecteurs :)**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>Epuisée, Victoria dormit pendant tout le trajet du Poudlard Express. Elle suivit Ginny, Ron, Fred et George jusqu'à un portoloin qui les mena sur une colline. Puis, ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir une maison qui était de loin la plus originale que Victoria avait jamais vue.<p>

« C'est joli, chez vous ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Ginny et ses frères se regardèrent en souriant.

« Merci. C'est loin d'être luxueux, mais ça fait l'affaire. » dit Ginny.

Une fois arrivés, Mrs Weasley se jeta sur eux.

« Oh ! Mes enfants ! »

Elle étreignit ses enfants un par un.

« Maman ! Tu vas nous étrangler ! » protesta Ron.

Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle regarda Victoria. Cette dernière rougit et détourna le regard.

« Ma pauvre petite… » commença Mrs Weasley.

Elle serra Victoria dans ses bras.

« Comment te sens-tu ?! »  
>« Euh…bien, merci. »<p>

Victoria était très gênée.

« Après tout ce que tu as enduré ! »  
>« Je vais bien. »<p>

Elle ne regardait absolument plus ses enfants, à présent.

« Maman ?! » commença George.  
>« Alors, Victoria, dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme nourriture…comme ça je peux déjà planifier les repas… »<br>« Oh, Maman ?! » insista Fred.  
>« Et j'ai installé un lit supplémentaire dans la chambre de Ginny, j'espère que tu y seras à l'aise…et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »<br>« MAMAN ! »  
>« QUOI ?! »<p>

Fred et George se regardèrent.

« Tu ne nous as même pas demandé comment on va. » dit George, feignant d'être vexé.

Mrs Weasley soupira.

« Le jour où tu manqueras de te faire assassiner, George, je ferai plus attention à toi qu'aux autres ! »

Fred et George hochèrent la tête. Mrs Weasley était toujours en train de parler à Victoria.

« Pas une mauvaise idée. Fred, t'as un couteau ? »  
>« Ouais, viens, dans la cuisine. »<br>« Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? » dit Ron.  
>« Volontiers » répondit Fred.<br>« Salut, Maman ! »

Mrs Weasley leva les bras au ciel.

« Voyons, les enfants, ne soyez pas ridicules ! »  
>« Tu refais attention à nous alors ? » demanda innocemment George.<br>« Oui. »

Puis, elle regarda à nouveau Victoria.

« Tu étais ravissante au bal de Noël ! »

Ah oui. Les photos que Ginny avait prises…

« Merci… » dit Victoria, mal à l'aise.  
>« Et moi ?! » s'indigna George.<br>« Toi aussi, vous formez un beau couple. »

George et Victoria se regardèrent, bouche bée, tandis que les autres luttaient pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Bon, Ginny, va montrer ta chambre à Victoria. Les garçons, occupez-vous des valises! » ordonna Mrs Weasley.

Les garçons protestèrent en vain. Puis, ils s'exécutèrent, toujours en protestant. Victoria et Ginny montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière.

Ils descendirent tous pour le dîner. Mrs Weasley leur avait préparé un festin : du rôti de porc avec des pommes de terre et des légumes. Et, en dessert, un fondant au chocolat.

« Au fait…la Gazette du Sorcier affirme que Harry ment au sujet du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. » leur apprit Mr Weasley.  
>« Quoi ! » s'exclama Ron. « C'est dégueulasse ! Il dit la vérité ! »<br>« Nous n'en doutons pas une seconde, Ron… »

Victoria baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à l'épisode du cimetière.

« …il ne faut pas chercher à les comprendre. » conclut Mr Weasley. « A propos, qui a gagné ce fichu tournoi, finalement ? »

Tous répondirent en chœur.

« Harry. »  
>« Mais il a insisté pour partager les gains avec Victoria… » précisa Ron.<br>« Ah…d'accord…et… » commença Mr Weasley.

Mais Mrs Weasley avait remarqué que Victoria ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Alors, elle décida de changer de sujet. Mais Mr Weasley tenait absolument à dire quelque chose.

« Victoria. »

Tous se turent, surpris par ce ton sérieux.

« Etais-tu au courant du statut de ton père ? »  
>« …non. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas innocent, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela signifiait qu'il était…son…serviteur. »<p>

Mr Weasley hocha la tête.

« Il est son bras droit, Victoria. »  
>« Son…quoi ? »<p>

Mr Weasley avait le regard grave.

« D'après nos sources, il est le bras droit de Tu-Sais-Qui. Le seul en qui Tu-Sais-Qui a entièrement confiance...le seul à qui il confie des missions importantes... »  
>« …d'accord… »<p>

Victoria était choquée.

« Ce qui signifie, Victoria, qu'en ayant survécu à son châtiment, tu deviens une nouvelle cible pour eux. Une deuxième cible. »  
>« …avec Harry ? »<br>« Exactement. »

Mr Weasley prit une profonde inspiration.

« Sans compter sur le fait que tu es au courant de beaucoup de choses. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« De beaucoup trop de choses. »

Victoria déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait plus faim. Mrs Weasley fusilla son mari du regard.

« Arthur ! Voyons ! Elle viens à peine d'arriver ! »

Une larme roula sur la joue de Victoria.

« Non, c'est vrai. Je suis devenue une cible, comme ma mère. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie. »

Mrs Weasley se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ma pauvre petite. »

Mr Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge.

« En tout cas, Victoria, sache que tu es ici chez toi et que nous te protégerons, quoique ça nous coûte. »

Victoria hocha la tête et sourit en guise de remerciement.

A la fin du dîner, Ginny, Fred et George et Victoria allèrent faire un tour dehors. Cette dernière avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle savait qui était de son côté, désormais. Et elle allait tout faire pour ne pas les décevoir.

« Ca va aller, Vic ? » s'inquiéta Ginny.  
>« Oui. Ça ira. Le choc est passé. »<p>

Elle regarda Fred et George.

« Vous ! »

Fred et George levèrent un sourcil.

« Oui ? »

Victoria croisa les bras.

« J'ai gagné 500 Gallions. »

Elle savoura l'expression d'impatience qu'elle pouvait lire sur leurs visages.

« Et je ne sais pas quoi en faire. »

Fred et George sautaient pratiquement sur place.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de me payer pour m'être si gentiment dévoué à aller au bal avec toi, mais si tu insistes… » dit George.

Victoria leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh ce n'est en aucun cas pour ça que je vais vous en faire don. »

Fred et George ne tenaient plus en place.

« Mais je pense que vous en aurez meilleur usage que moi. Alors je vous en fais cadeau. »  
>« MERCI ! » s'écria Fred.<p>

George serra Victoria dans ses bras et elle éclata de rire.

« Ne faites pas trop de bêtises quand même, hein ! »  
>« On ne te garantit rien. » dit George.<p>

Victoria haussa les épaules.

« Tant que vous me laissez en dehors de tout ça… »

Elle les dévisagea.

« Et, évidemment, je m'attends à avoir droit à un rabais à chaque fois que je viendrai acheter quelque chose dans votre boutique. »

Fred et George se regardèrent.

« Euh…10% ! » dit Fred.  
>« Ah ben c'est du joli ! » lança Ginny, hilare.<p>

Fred haussa les épaules.

« Faut bien qu'on fasse des affaires ! »  
>« Ben voyons… »<p>

George, lui, secoua la tête.

« Non, Vic, tu pourras tout avoir gratuitement. »

Fred leva les bras au ciel.

« Hein ?! Mais t'es fou ?! »  
>« Viens, Fred, on doit encore défaire nos valises… »<p>

Il prit son frère par le bras.

« Bonne nuit ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent. Fred jurait toujours contre son frère. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Eh ben. »  
>« Euh… » dit Victoria.<br>« George t'apprécie beaucoup. »

Victoria rougit et Ginny n'insista pas plus. Elles changèrent de sujet, parlant de Quidditch. Puis, elles allèrent aussi se coucher.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, elles se réveillèrent les deux, frigorifiées.

« Il fait froid pour un soir de juillet, tu trouves pas ?! » dit Victoria, claquant des dents.  
>« Oui… »<p>

Victoria eut brusquement envie de pleurer. Elle se mit en boule dans son lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton.  
>Elle n'avait plus de famille. Plus personne. Elle n'était vraiment acceptée nulle part. Ni à Serpentard, ni à Gryffondor. Et elle était devenue une cible pour Voldemort et son père. Sa vie était un enfer…<p>

Soudain, elle entendit un râle insupportable. Et une odeur de pourriture se fit sentir…

« VICTORIA ! » hurla Ginny alors qu'un Détraqueur entrait dans leur chambre.

Victoria cria et attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. Ginny s'était recroquevillée sur son lit, terrorisée, hurlant à plein poumons.

« VIC ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Victoria fixa la créature qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle était toujours au plus bas, moralement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre par le Détraqueur. Alors, elle pensa à des souvenirs joyeux. Et le plus joyeux, dans sa tête, c'était le bal de Noël…

« SPERO PATRONUM ! »

Son patronus, un loup, jaillit de sa baguette et chassa le Détraqueur qui disparut par la fenêtre, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Mr Weasley et Mrs Weasley entraient, leurs baguettes prêtes.

« Tout va bien ?! » s'écria Mrs Weasley en se jetant sur sa fille.

Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes. Victoria était trop choquée pour ça.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » s'enquit Mr Weasley.  
>« Un Détraqueur est entré dans la pièce… » dit Victoria.<p>

Mr Weasley ne dit rien. Il fixait Victoria.

« Un Détraqueur ?! »  
>« Oui. »<p>

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« C'est donc ça. »

Victoria n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Ton père travaille dans le département qui s'occupe des Détraqueurs, au Ministère. »

Cela fit l'effet d'une gifle à Victoria, qui pâlit encore plus.

« C'est lui qui a envoyé celui-ci ?! »  
>« Oui. »<p>

A vrai dire, cela n'était pas trop surprenant. C'était sa manière de dire à Victoria qu'il savait où elle se trouvait et qu'il l'avait à l'œil. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle frissonna.

« …Molly, va donc leur préparer un chocolat chaud. »

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête et ils descendirent tous à la cuisine.

« Heureusement, Victoria, tu sais bien faire usage du Patronus. » dit Mr Weasley.

Victoria hocha la tête en buvant son chocolat chaud.

Au petit déjeuner, les garçons furent choqués d'apprendre la nouvelle. Mr Weasley et Mrs Weasley se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. » leur annonça Mr Weasley.

Victoria se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute. Si j'étais restée à Poudlard, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… »

Mrs Weasley lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Victoria. »  
>« Souviens-toi aussi que mon meilleur ami est Harry Potter… » dit Ron.<br>« Ron a raison, » commença Mr Weasley, « et Harry va venir chez nous vers la fin de l'été. Alors on a vraiment intérêt à aller dans un lieu sûr. »

Fred croisa les bras.

« Et alors vous voulez nous mener où ?! »  
>« Oh, on sait EXACTEMENT où on va aller. Chez Sirius. » déclara Mr Weasley.<p>

Victoria fit des yeux ronds.

« Sirius Black ?! »  
>« Oui… » commença Ginny.<p>

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

« C'est le parrain de Harry. Il est innocent. Je t'expliquerai… »  
>« Ok… »<br>« Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit, les enfants. Nous comptons sur vous ! » recommanda Mrs Weasley.

Ils promirent tous de garder le secret.

« Demain, nous préparerons nos valises. Aujourd'hui, Molly va dresser la liste de ce qu'il nous faudra acheter avant de partir. »

Ginny et Victoria passèrent la journée à jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin. Fred et George complotaient dans leur chambre, sans doute pour inventer de nouvelles farces et attrapes.

La nuit venue, Victoria fit un horrible cauchemar qui paraissait réel. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre et glaciale, et elle entendait des craquements ainsi que des voix qui l'appelaient. La voix de son père et celle de Voldemort. Puis, une main l'attrapa et la poussa dans une marre glacée et l'empêchait de revenir à la surface. L'eau la transperçait comme dix milles lames de couteau et ses poumons se remplissaient de liquide. Elle trouva la force de crier.

« GEORGE ! AU SECOURS ! GEORGE !»

Puis, elle hurla de terreur. Elle fut réveillée par Ginny, qui la regardait, choquée.

« Vic ! Victoria ! »

Victoria transpirait et son visage ruisselait de larmes.

« Ca va ?! »  
>« Oui…j'ai simplement fait un cauchemar… »<p>

Mr et Mrs Weasley entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » s'inquiéta Mr Weasley.

Victoria rougit.

« Rien. Un cauchemar. »  
>« Ah…ouf ! Tu nous a fichu une sacrée trouille ! »<br>« Tu es sûre que ça va ?! » demanda Mrs Weasley.

Victoria hocha la tête.

« Sûre. »  
>« Ok…alors on retourne se coucher. »<p>

Ils ressortirent, et Ginny dévisagea Victoria, les bras croisés, un sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? »  
>« Tu as appelé George, tu sais. »<br>« Quoi ?! »

Ginny se remit au lit, énigmatique.

« On va bien rigoler s'il t'a entendue… »  
>« C'est pas drôle ! C'était qu'un cauchemar. »<br>« Oui. Il faut un début à tout…bonne nuit ! »

Victoria se recoucha elle aussi. Ok, elle avait peut être appelé George à l'aide. Mais elle n'en était pas consciente…non ?

Le lendemain, une longue journée l'attendait. A commencer par le petit déjeuner si par malheur George l'avait entendue…ou, pire encore, Fred.

Mais l'essentiel était qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, avec les Weasley. Même si son père allait tout faire pour la tuer. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Elle se rendormit sur ces pensées réconfortantes.


End file.
